Weirdmageddon 1!
by OneTrueGravityFalls
Summary: Cynthia Cipher is trying to help Dipper, Mabel, and others defeat Bill. But will she face problems of her own? And what will happen when They find out about the Rev! Pines? Will they give up? Will they win? Guess you'll have to read the story to find out! XP (I have no idea what this would be rated, or what genre this would fall under. :P)
CHAPTER 1: Dad.

Cynthia walked out of her bunker and tied a rope around her door handle. "This'll probably keep all those monsters out. Well, at least the ones Dad claims are his so - called friends." She walked away from the door and sat on a log. She sighed.

The air is turning and the sky is blood. It's been three days since the Apocalypse, with people already turning to worship their three-sided overlord. As Cynthia gazed up into the endless sky, she could see the fear - a - mid through the treeline. Her black and pink highlighted hair, stood on end, with the constant feeling that she was not alone here.

Cynthia got up and started to search for any sign of people. She saw none so she hid in an old, beat up, butcher shop. She heard laughter coming from inside. She looked into the main room and almost squealed of fright. She stopped herself, got down onto the floor, and crawled into a pocket near the entrance.

"Oh come now Cynthia, your old man can't be that scary. I've been working out, my sides are pointy as ever," She heard in an all - too - familiar echoey voice. "You can't run from what you are, not forever" He said in a more serious tone.

She hesitated. She saw Bill's friends walk out, and yet, she felt like there was a loophole to getting out of here. And yet, she couldn't figure it out. She needed to find Dipper Pines, a boy who knew a lot about this town. But Cynthia knew just a little bit more. She slipped into the main room of the butcher shop and looked for any bits of food. Then she found out why those monsters came here: To eat all of the food. She tried to kick a stool, but stopped herself mid - kick. She forgot that her father could find her easily if she did kick it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." She heard Bill say across the hall. She knew that there was only one way to hide from him now, and that was to enter the mindscape. But Cynthia was afraid. She never really used her powers, and she wasn't sure exactly how to get back if she did. She realized she had three options, try to hide, face her father, or risk entering the mindscape.

Cynthia walked out of the butcher shop. She made her choice because either way, she'd have to use her powers. She swallowed her fear, and faced her father. "Dad." Bill turned."Oh my precious little prism, How are you today? Lovely weather we're having!" He said motioning to the raining deer blood. "I don't suppose you were going off and doing things... Like going and seeing Pinetree...? I mean honestly Cynthia. Your powers are nothing compared to mine. What did you think you were going to do?"

She looked at Bill with disgust. "Actually, neither of us know that for sure I'm not as powerful as you, idiot." She hesitated. She saw Dipper, Wendy, and Soos run past. She ran away from her father in the opposite direction of them so they wouldn't get caught. Bill laughed . 'Oh... This is going to be very interesting' he thought to himself. 'She thinks I don't know about them running to Mabel's bubble. Let them play their game. This will be over soon.'

Bill disappeared into the mindscape, watching Cynthia run as fast as she could. 'She would save so much energy if she just floated' he mused. One day, I'll show her what it's like to be me.' Bill then reappeared in front of Cynthia stopping her dead in her tracks. "You know sweetie, I don't know what I like more about you, your determination, or your false sense of loyalty to your 'friends'." He said with air quotes. "Honestly, you owe them nothing. Just come back to the fear - a - mid with me. Then I can teach you how to actually use your powers"

"As much as I'd like to learn how to use my powers, I'd never want to learn from YOU." She kept running until she was out of Bill's sight. She ran back to Mabel's bubble and finally caught up with Dipper. "Hello! I'm Cynthia! What's your name, Dipstick?" She said. Silence. Dipper looked confused. "Never mind. Listen to me, when you get in there, DON'T. TRUST. ANYTHING. Okay?" Dipper hesitated.

"I won't." Bill was eyeing them intensely from the fear - a - mid. "Fine, If that's the way she wants to play, then that's how we're going to play." Suddenly the symbol on the bubble shifted from a shooting star to an upside down triangle.

"STOP!" Cynthia yelled. They all paused. Except for Dipper, he just fell down. "That bubble is meant for me to go into. Just look at the shape on it." They all looked. "WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! IS MABEL STILL IN THERE?!" Dipper yelled, (as he was getting back up,) at Cynthia since she obviously was the only person here who knew what was going on.

"Yes. She used to be in a world made for her, but my father turned it into a world meant to persuade me to join him." Wendy looked surprised."Wait. Your father?" She asked. "Please tell me you don't mean the triangle." She continued. "Actually and sadly, yes. I do mean him." Cynthia replied.

"Yep, She means me. I'm so proud of my little demon." said Bill, appearing before them. "You're all welcome to join her, after all, you still need to rescue your precious Mabel." Bill said smugly. Just remember, Everything you see is real. Be it the farthest reaches of your mind, the bubble feeds on your mindscape. Just remember that when you see something you don't like."

"And by the way, I'll give you a 'freebie'. I'll let Shooting Star go and leave Gravity Falls for good," Bill said, his hand bursting into blue flame, "If someone - " he said eyeing Dipper - "would be willing to sacrifice."

"Don't trust him Dipper." Cynthia said worryingly. Dipper stopped. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to make another twisted deal with Bill, but he needed to save Mabel. Then he knew exactly what to do. "CATCH!" He called out to Cynthia. Cynthia caught the key, unlocked the bubble and entered. Halfway through, she said: "See a later, Dad. Wendy, Dipper, Soos, come on! If you're gonna save Mabel, she won't trust me. She'll trust you guys."

Dipper ran into the bubble, as well as Wendy and Soos. Bill frowned, or he would if he had a mouth. 'Always so persistent. Oh well. I may as well enjoy the chaos.' he thought, slowly floating into the bubble, "This is going to be fun"

CHAPTER 2: The Fight, The Maze, and The "Responsible" Dad.

"Cynthia! How are you not screaming!?" Dipper asked. "Imagine all the times in the past my Dad has tried to persuade me to join him." She replied. "Oh..." Dipper said. "And, why are YOU the only scared one here, Dipstick?" Cynthia asked. "I - I'm not scared." He replied. "Yeah right." Cynthia said sarcastically, punching him in the arm softly.

Bill laughed to himself, watching them from a distance, 'I can't wait.' he thought. 'I get to see all of Pinetree's deepest fears and treasures, OH this is going to be so fun! Maybe I can finally know why my daughter is so infatuated with him...'

Cynthia, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos all landed in a world of despair, and fear." Woah. Is this really what your life is like?" Soos asked. "Well..." Cynthia started. "You could probably guess." Soos shuddered with fear. Cynthia patted him on the back. "Why is Bill torturing your life like this? I get that he wants you to join him but..." Dipper's words started to fade away.

"He uses these bubbles to try and trap me, torment me even. Lucky for me, they never worked. Be happy that you still live in this world happy, boy." Cynthia replied. Dipper looked at her with fear. "Look! There's Mabel!" Wendy exclaimed. "We can't get her just yet." Cynthia replied. 'If Cynthia is Bill's daughter, doesn't that mean that she has powers too?' Dipper thought.

Hmm, the boy's smarter than he looks. Let's see what he thinks of this - he said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a wall of brambles formed itself in front of Mabel's tower, as well as several others in tangent, effectively creating a large maze. 'Time to find out what makes a Pinetree wilt...' Thought Bill.

"W - What's this?" Soos asked. "A maze, obviously." Cynthia snapped back. She looked fearful. 'What's going on here?' Wendy thought. 'What is this girl hiding?' Cynthia turned. "Can you guys go inside and look for a way out? I'll stay out here and look for a way around the maze." They all looked at Cynthia. "Okay." They went inside but Wendy looked back at Cynthia, and then kept on going.

Cynthia looked down at her hands. She knew Bill was watching. "There's no point in trying, Cynthia. You still don't know how to use your powers as well as you would if you'd just join me." Cynthia made two fists. "Leave me alone Dad!" Cynthia yelled. Dipper came out of the maze. "Umm, I don't know if this is a bad time but, I can't find the others." He said. "Yeah... I think I could help." She replied.

Dipper watched as she tried to use her powers. "Um, I think that you're a bit... delusional." Dipper said. Cynthia turned to him, her eyes as red as fire. "Sorry." Dipper said in a small voice. "I don't know how to use my powers that well, okay?" Cynthia said as she looked at him.

Dipper nodded. "Okay. At least you tried." Cynthia blushed. "Now I know why. She loves Pinetree." Bill said before coming out into Cynthia's sight. Cynthia froze. Dipper froze too. "Is that why you helped me? Is that the only reason in the world that you helped me?!" Dipper yelled.

"Cynthia started to sob. She sat down, and continued to sob. "No... it actually isn't Dipper." Cynthia turned away from him. "Um, guys! I can't find Soos!" Wendy yelled out of the maze. "HELP! I AM VERY LOST!" Soos yelled. "Wait, I found him." Wendy said chuckling between her breath. Bill laughed.

He snapped his fingers and then Wendy and Soos were in his hands. "Just leave us alone! We don't want any trouble! We just want to help Dipper get his sister back!" Wendy yelled. Bill looked towards Cynthia. She was silently sobbing while Dipper was shouting at her. "Why did you even bother helping us!?" Dipper yelled. "She cares for you three," Bill said.

"And yet, you didn't notice that," Bill said in between chuckles. "Is that true? Do you really care for us?" Dipper asked Cynthia. "Y - Yes. I didn't think that my Dad would spill all the beans that I liked you though..."

Cynthia looked up. She saw Bill looking at Dipper. "Dipper look out!" Cynthia shouted. "Wha?" Dipper fell. Bill was gone. Wendy and Soos were falling. Cynthia somehow used her magic to stop the falling. She set them down lightly. "Dude, how did you do that?" Soos asked. "I don't - " Bill was laughing, but he was nowhere to be seen. They all looked at Dipper. 'He's not here... Oh no.' Cynthia thought. Dipper turned around. His eyes, a bright yellow. "Boy is Pinetree gullible? And you'd think he would have his guard up." Bill said, who was now, Bipper.

"What have you done with Dipper?" Wendy asked. "I know." Everyone looked at Cynthia. Bipper was smiling at her, his arms crossed. "He's basically a ghost that nobody can see. Except for me, and Dad." Cynthia explained. "Hahaha! But you can't believe what a wonder pain feels like!" Bipper said.

"Cynthia balled up her fists. "Just leave us alone Dad. NOW!"Cynthia yelled. When she said 'NOW!', it extended into a high pitched scream. "Ahhh!" Wendy and Soos both yelled. The maze had died away during the scream. Mabel was trying to block out the scream. "Uh, guys? What's wrong with Dipper?" Mabel yelled down. "Let's just say... that he's not himself." Wendy said.

The scream had ended. And Bipper had somehow enjoyed the screech. "Ahh... The sweet, sweet feeling of pain." Bipper had said. Bill exited Dipper's puny body. He looked at them. 'Hmm... Dad is thinking. But what about?' Cynthia thought. He flew over to Mabel. Dipper was wandering around asking what was going on. "What? I can't hear you!"

Dipper was confused, but… mostly deaf. And Soos and Wendy were paying all attention to him. Nobody was looking at Mabel. "Hey, Shooting Star. Wanna make a deal?" Bill asked. "Why would I want to make a deal with you?" "See your brother, Pinetree? Yeah, he'll suffer great pain if you don't." Bill replied.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled with fear. Cynthia started to speak. "Mabel whatever you do, don't trust my Dad! If you do, you'll be the one suffering!" Cynthia shouted to Mabel. "I promise you, I'll protect all of you!"

Bill left Mabel and went to Cynthia. "Why don't you, shut your little mouth, okay?" Bill asked. "How about... no?" Cynthia replied. "You know what I'm like when I'm mad, Cynthia!" Bill was turning red. "Stop!" Someone yelled. It was Dipper. "Dipper, no!" Mabel yelled. Bill was still red. He had red flames surrounding his hands. The flames disappeared and he was no longer red. "What is it, Pinetree?" Bill snapped.

"Can we talk? All four of us except for you?" Bill laughed. "Sure..." Dipper looked at him suspiciously. "Guys, we can't let Cynthia do this on her own. We've gotta help her." Dipper said as everyone looked at Cynthia.

CHAPTER 3: A Plan Gone Wrong.

"Team?" Dipper asked. "Team." Said everyone else. "I'll take care of my Dad. Dipper, you go help Mabel. And Soos? Go with him. Wendy will come with me to create a diversion so I can attack him with my powers. Okay?" Cynthia said. "Okay!" Wendy ran over to Bill and started asking questions. Soos gave Dipper a lift to the top of the tower. 'I just wish I could have told Dipper myself...Just how I felt' Cynthia thought. Bill saw Cynthia and swiped Wendy away. "Oof!" Wendy exclaimed. "Oh no." Cynthia said. Bill swiped her away too but this time he was mad with flames as red as hell.

Cynthia was bleeding across her right cheek. She wiped the blood away. "Okay Dad, I'm done." Cynthia went over to him. "I'll join you." Bill looked surprised. He changed into his human form and walked over to her. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Well, I wouldn't want to spoil my fun but..." He snapped his fingers and popped the bubble. Leaving nobody else inside.

"Okay Cynthie, let's blow this popsicle stand." Bill said. "Ya know Dad? You're not cool. Stop acting like it around me." Cynthia said annoyed. She winked at Dipper. Dipper realized what she was doing and started to play along. "Cynthia no! Why would you join him?!" Dipper asked. "Because, I'm done. I can't stand my Dad anymore." She replied. Bill turned his back to the conversation.

"Cynthia, are you ready? I'm bored from you talking to Pinetree," He said annoyed. "Sure Dad. Let's go." She then started to walk when she tried to use her powers but nothing happened. She looked back at the others and started to worry. So, she kicked him instead. Bill got angry and turned to her. He was even redder than he would be if he were in his demon form.

Bill's eyes were engulfed with flames, his hands filled with fire."Cynthia," Bill said in a distorted voice," You will regret your actions. You will never want to have been a part of this day. Your actions will get you in even more trouble than you are in right now." Bill's eyes turned redder and redder by the second. "I don't like the look of this, Cynthia!" Soos yelled. Bill poofed all the others in another bubble with all their symbols on it. "Noo!" They yelled. Bill sent the two of them to a cliff, so that no one could see their fight.

Bill started to fly up a bit. "Dad, no. You know I can't use my powers so stop cheating. We're going to do this as a fist to fist fight." Cynthia said. Bill stopped. He flew back onto his feet. "Fine." Cynthia lied to him by telling him she didn't know how to use her powers. " She flew up and struck a small meteor shower at him. "Why you inconsiderate little brat!" He yelled.

He was just as mad as the last time. Cynthia got a little bit scared. "You know what I said earlier." He said a distorted voice, again. He started to fly again. Cynthia looked at him, scaredly. Cynthia tried to fly again, but she had no luck. Then she knew what to do.

She poofed Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and Mabel to her. Bill smiled. He flew over and possessed Dipper's body again. Bipper was back. Bipper's sickly yellow eyes bursted in a flash. Cynthia looked angrier than she usually would. She flinched. 'I'm not ready for this. I don't even know how I can do this without hurting Dipper.' Grunkle Stan walked up to them and passed everyone else. He walked towards Bipper. "And for what reason do you do this to my family, Bill?" He asked.

He sounded like his brother, Stanford. Or as everyone else called him, Ford. Cynthia smiled a friendly smile. "For every reason I have to... well... take over this world." Bipper replied. Stan looked at the fear - a - mid. He looked for his brother inside. He saw his firm gold stand on Bill's 'people chair' for himself to behold his glory. Stan rolled his eyes at the chair.

Stan grabbed one of his brother's tools that he prepared to defeat Bill once and for all. "Stanley no! That's Dipper! Bill possessed him but, it's still his body!" Cynthia shouted. Stan felt like he was almost going to... probably kill his own great - nephew. "But..." He stopped. He started to run away. Stan looked back. He looked back and ran to the Mystery Shack. He was crying. Cynthia felt sorry for him. She knew he was only trying to help. "Daddy, why do you need to take over this world?"

"There are plenty of other worlds that you could take over!" Cynthia said in fear... or maybe anger. "Because this world is the EASIEST to take over so far." Bipper smiled evilly. 'I could put up a really good fight against Cynthie.' He thought. Soos looked at Cynthia. "What now dude?" He asked. Everyone looked at Cynthia, including Bipper. "Um… I don't know."

CHAPTER 4: Danger: Horrible Dad

"Oh no…" Soos said. Bill came out of Dipper's body… again. He swiped away Soos, who was trying to stand in Bill's way of Mabel. "Come with me, Shooting Star. Y'know, I have just the place for you, where summer never ends." Bill lent out his hand, again bursting in blue flames. "No!" Mabel said, pushing away Bill's hand. "Mmhmm. Just as I thought." He said, as if he were a doctor. Mabel rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Doc." She said, rolling her eyes. "Bill, leave her alone." Wendy said. "Ha! And yet I'd let all of you defeat me? Yeah right."

"But, oh right… cause you're way better?" Cynthia asked. Bill frowned. "Cynthia, Cynthia, Cynthia. Of course I'm better than you!" He said with a smile. He floated over to Dipper. "Hey, Pinetree. How's life?" He asked. "It would be perfect without you." "Ooh. Burn!" Soos yelled out. Tyler and Craz showed up suddenly, and mocked Bill. "Not the right time, but it's great that you tried." Wendy said, axe in hand. "I just realized. I could have cut our way through the maze earlier." Wendy said. "Cynthia looked at her, eyes engulfed with flames.

"…" She replied to the deadly stare. "Anyways, to get that out of my way, how about you just give up, and I can get to destroying this world?" Bill walked over to them a bit. "Deal?" He said, as a blue flame bloomed around his hand. Cynthia walked over. "No!" Soos said in desperation. "No… Cynthia… I kinda liked you too…" Dipper said. Cynthia put out her hand. She balled it into a fist for a few seconds. 'Is this the right thing to do? Am I making the right choice?' Cynthia questioned herself.

"Cynthia please. It's not worth it. You'd be surrendering to your Dad. Cynthia…" Cynthia looked down at her feet. Then she fiddled with her thumbs. 'Is this really happening? Did he say what I think he said? Did he… say he liked me?' Cynthia looked up at Dipper, her eyes as pink as ever. "Uhh… okay, why are your eyes so... pink?" He asked. Cynthia ran over to him and jump - hugged him.

Dipper fell back, Soos was confused, and Wendy and Mabel were happy for them. She kissed him on the cheek. "Oh my gosh, really!?" She asked. "Y - Yes. I do like you. Please. Don't ever jump - hug me again." Cynthia's eyes returned back to normal. She realized what was going on. She was overwhelmed by love. "Ah… just like when I was in love with your mother." Bill said smiling at the sky. "Speaking of, where is your Mom?" Dipper asked. "Ummmm… You don't wanna know." Cynthia said as she got off of Dipper.

"Wait, what's happening again?" Soos asked. "Well, I think it would be a bit rude for me to interrupt this lovely moment, but I have a date. With this Apocalypse. So… can we wrap this up?" Bill asked, looking at an imaginary watch. Mabel snuck up behind him and punched him in the back.

"Yow!" He shouted. "Eeek!" Mabel screeched in a small voice, shrinking away from Bill instantly. Cynthia was looking at her father. 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' She thought. He started to turn blue. He wasn't happy nor angry. For once in his life, Bill was sad. Cynthia walked over. And then, she realized something.

She walked back over to Dipper. "It's a trap." She whispered. Dipper looked at Cynthia. "Are you sure? I've never seen him turn blue." He said. "Yes. No. I don't know… All I know is that I don't trust it." She replied. "Well, maybe you should go over there and see if he's alright. He is your dad." He said, hoping Cynthia would take his advice. She nodded and walked over to him.

CHAPTER 5: Cynthia's One True Love.

"You alright Daddy?" She said hoping it wouldn't be a trap. "I don't know…" He said in a small voice. "Why I feel so… hurt. Maybe… you will stop being so gullible!" He exclaimed, standing back up and changing back to his regular color. His eyes a bright yellow as he stood looking to his daughter. He changed back into his triangular form. "I really do love how dumb you kids are!" He said filling with laughter.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna go to the fear - a - mid. Sorry to spoil your fun. I'll let you guys have this world for now. But remember: I'll be watching you Pinetree! Same for you, Cynthie! Byeee!" He said entering the fear - a - mid. Bill was gone and the world was a wreck. "Let's head over to the Mystery Shack. I'd feel much more safe in there than I would out here." Dipper said. Cynthia's pink eyes returned, and she was acting like a magnet.

Cynthia clung onto Dipper's arm like he was a teddy bear, even though Soos was the teddy bear here. Wendy was walking with her axe at hand ready for anything. Mabel was on Soos's back, sleeping soundly. As they got to the entrance, they heard a clatter coming from inside. "Oh wait!" Cynthia said, her eyes returning to normal. She poofed Ford to them. "Can't forget our merchandise." She said jokingly.

Ford was in the same position as he was before. Cynthia tried to unfreeze him and to her own surprise, it worked! "Wow!" Mabel said groggily. "You… are awesome!..." She continued."Thank you." Cynthia replied. "W - What happened?" Ford said. "Well, my Dad froze you, changed Mabel's bubble for me… ugh. And we have the world right now. Well, 'for now' says Dad." Cynthia explained. "And apparently, I have a girlfriend." Dipper added. "Wait, one: 'Your dad?' Two: You have a girlfriend? How am I not getting any of this?" He asked. "Bill Cipher is my dad. My dad spilled the beans that I liked Dipper and an hour later, Dipper revealed that he liked me too. Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lucky you Dipper! I thought you would never find a girl!" He said. "Yea - hey!" Dipper said, smiling then frowning. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go on in!" Ford said enthusiastically. Mabel fell back asleep and Soos was about to drop her. "Ya need a little help there, Soos? He asked. "No, I got this. Thanks anyways." Soos replied. Cynthia was clinging onto Dipper again, her eyes as pink as before. Ford nodded at Soos, then knocked on the door to the Mystery Shack. Nobody answered. He knocked again. Silence. "Yeah, let's head over to my bunker."

Cynthia was unclung from Dipper again. She led the way to her Bill - proof bunker. (As well as monster - proof.) "Now, I don't mean to brag, but if anyone's hungry, I make a delicious chicken pot pie." Cynthia said. She sat down while Ford looked around. "I forgot that this even existed. When did you find this?" He questioned. "I can't exactly remember. I just kinda stumbled into it. Literally." She replied. "Do you think -" "Yes you may look around, Ford." Cynthia interrupted. "Okay, thank you." He said. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name." Ford said. "It's Cynthia." Wendy said before Cynthia actually could. Cynthia growled faintly.

"Wow… you live here?" Dipper asked. "Yeah, I just stumbled into here and found it kinda cool. So… here I am." She replied. "Cool." Soos said. Cynthia got up and went to the door. "I'm just gonna go get some sticks from outside to block any monsters' path to get here. And yes, I know it sounds a bit stupid…" Cynthia said. "Doesn't sound stupid to me." Ford replied before she left. "Thanks."

Cynthia was walking around trying to find some sticks that could probably trip a monster. Dipper looked around cautiously. "I can't believe Cynthia actually stumbled into this place." Wendy said. "Wait, isn't this place kinda like that other bunker we found?" Soos asked. "If you're talking about my research bunker then, yes." Ford answered. "Awesome." Soos replied in awe. Cynthia found thirteen sticks big enough to fool a monster into tripping over it. She placed them carefully in certain spots she thought monsters wouldn't see them.

CHAPTER 6: Home.

"I'm back." Cynthia said, entering the bunker. "'Sup." Wendy said "I'm bedazzling Soos's face!" Mabel said holding a gem gun. "Hah!" Cynthia bursted out. "What so funi?" Soos asked muffled. "Oh, nothing." Cynthia replied, holding in more giggles and laughs. Ford looked at Soos's face, bedazzled with gems across his eyelids, mouth, and even the tip of his nose. "Ha ha!" Ford bursted as well. "What so funi?" Soos asked again, pleading for an answer. "Nothing!" Everyone said, to answer his question while holding in giggles. "Wight…" Soos said in suspicion.

Wendy had told Mabel to stop gluing gems to his face and started to pick them off. "Ow!" Soos exclaimed referring to the gem Wendy had just picked off. "Soos stop being such a baby. They're just a few tiny gems." Cynthia said in a caring voice. "But they're all over my face!" Soos screamed slightly. Cynthia sighed. "Soos you'll be alright. Just man up for a little bit, okay?" She asked. "Yeah.. yeah sure. Thanks Cynthia." Soos replied thankfully. "You're welcome."

Ford finished looking around and finally confronted Cynthia on what she was doing to 'stumble' into here. "Hey, Cynthia was it? What were you even doing that caused you to stumble into here? " Ford asked. Cynthia looked at Ford a few seconds later realizing that everyone was looking at her.

"Oh, yeah right. Well it was about two years ago, I think, and I was on a picnic, (by myself,) and I was finishing up some food. I had been reading a book on my way back to my hide - out from my Dad, and fell into a ditch… kinda… thing. I found out that I was outside some sort of bunker. I walked into the door, and found so much interesting stuff! I sort of… made a chair out of deer hides (that I cleaned,) and super glued it on my chair frame. Then I just kinda settled here."

Cynthia looked embarrassed. Dipper and Soos just looked like a blank page. Ford flicked Dipper on the side of the head. "What she's saying is she made this her home so that she could stay well - hidden from Bill." "Oh…" Soos said realizing what was going on. "I also made a little Christmas tree for myself and celebrated alone…" Cynthia added to her story. Everyone looked at her. Cynthia looked even more embarrassed than before, her eyes a bright, sad, blue. "It's okay..." Dipper said. Ford looked at them happily. 'At least Dipper can have a happy life…'

Ford looked down. He had realized how long it had been since he'd seen Shermy, Dipper and Mabel's dad. He sighed. "What's wrong, Ford?" Cynthia asked cheerfully, her eyes returning back to normal. "Just thinking about Shermy. Hadn't seen him in a long while." Ford said sadly. "Well, Grunkle Stan's made contact with him so we could come here. Maybe you should talk to him." Mabel suggested. "Okay. Then, maybe we should try to go to the Mystery Shack again." Ford said.

They walked out of Cynthia's bunker. She tied the rope around the doorknob again. "To keep monsters out…" Cynthia said to herself. She looked up to the fear - a - mid. Ford walked in front of all the others. Dipper was being clung onto again by Cynthia… Wendy trying to pull her away for Dipper. Ford chuckled. Mabel was helping Wendy, giggling at the same time. They made it to the Mystery Shack, and Wendy and Mabel finally got Cynthia off of Dipper. Ford knocked on the door while trying to stop himself from laughing. This time there was an answer. "H - Hello?" Someone said. Dipper knew who it was. It was Pacifica.

"Pacifica, it's us. Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Mabel, and Ford. Oh, and Cynthia. You don't know her, but we'll introduce you." Dipper said. Pacifica opened the door so that you could only see her left eye and the corner of her mouth. She whispered something to someone and then opened the door a bit. "Hurry, but come in." She said. She wasn't wearing what she normally would. She was wearing rags, like almost everyone else inside. "Kids?" It was Stan. "What're you doin' here?" He asked. "We're doin' what everyone who hasn't been captured by Bill in town has done. Coming to the Mystery Shack." Ford said.

Stan looked at Cynthia. "Who's the creepy one?" He asked. Cynthia's eyes turned into flames. "Woah!" Stan backed away. "Oh, and yeah, that's Cynthia. Bill's daughter." Ford explained. "Right. Sorry." Stan apologized. Cynthia's eyes returned to normal. She looked at Ford and mouthed silently: "Thank you."

Ford saw and mouthed back: "You're welcome." Cynthia smiled and looked at everyone in the Shack. They all looked beat. "Oh wait! Isn't that the girl that stopped me from beating Dipper senselessly?" Stan asked. Ford looked at him. He was definitely mad. "Sorry 'bout that, by the way, Kid." Stan finished. "Yeah… thanks." Dipper said, a bit angry.

Pacifica looked mad at Cynthia. She knew that Cynthia liked Dipper. "Grr…" She said. "What was that, Pacifica?" Cynthia said, her eyes turning a fiery red again. "Nothing." Pacifica said quickly. Cynthia's eyes returned to normal once more, but then, Multibear came out of the bathroom with an empty toilet paper roll. "What'd I miss?" He asked finally. "By the way, we're outta toilet paper." Ford rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you have no connection with this guy, Dipper." Ford said. "Well…" Dipper started.

"Oh, hey Dipper! How're ya doin'?" Multibear asked. "Now's not the time, Multibear…" Dipper tried to say without giving anything away to Ford. "Oh right! Grunkle Ford, this is Multibear, Dipper almost had to kill him for the Manotaurs." Mabel introduced. "You had connections with the Manotaurs?" Ford said. "Y - Yes… I did…" Dipper said, ashamed of himself.

CHAPTER 7: The connections of Dipper, Multibear, and the Manotaurs.

Ford face - palmed himself. "Dipper…" Ford moved one of his fingers to look at Dipper. He removed his hand and sighed. "Oh yeah… that happened around the beginning of the summer." Stan added. Ford growled at Dipper. "I'm sorry…?" Dipper said faintly. Ford didn't accept. That was obvious. He had his arms crossed. He was frowning. "Dipper, I'd be very furious with you if I didn't have one question on my mind." Ford started.

"However did you get the Manotaurs away from you?" Dipper looked down. "Oh, he - " Dipper put his hand over Mabel's mouth. She licked his hand and broke free. "Ew! Mabel!" Dipper wiped his hands on his shorts. "Multibear liked his favorite song and they bonded! Dipper told the Manotaurs that it was wrong to kill him since he was innocent, and they kicked him outta their hideout!" She finished. Cynthia was laughing herself silly. "Don't tell me what song…" Ford mumbled. "Tell me you don't mean that song!" Cynthia said, laughing herself away. "Shut up, Cynthia. I know you know what song." Dipper said annoyed and embarrassed.

"The song is…" Cynthia started. "Don't. You. Dare." Dipper said, his hands balled into fists. "Disco Girl by Babba!" Cynthia finished. "Okay…" Ford mumbled to himself. "Oh…" Dipper groaned. 'Why now?' He thought. Dipper went into his and Mabel's room. He plopped onto his bed and sighed. "Finally. Alone with no one but myself." He said to himself. "Not quite." A voice said. It was too well known. Dipper turned and looked at his sister's bed. Bill was sitting on it.

"How ya been Pinetree? Little time, no see. How about we make a little deal?"

CHAPTER 8: The Next Day, The Next Deal.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Dipper groaned. "Sorry, but I have some… business to attend. " Bill answered unwillingly. "Riiiight. I don't believe you." Dipper said. He looked around. Everything was a dark gray. "Did you freeze time, like you always do when you want to meet someone?" Dipper asked. "Did you?" Bill asked. He burst out laughing. "Of course not!" He answered finally. "The house has become… darker since my Apocalypse." Bill finished. "I just wanna make a deal with ya." Bill said his hand engulfed with blue flame.

"Bill leave me alone." Dipper said, pulling his head under his pillow. "Okay. See ya later, Pinetree!" Bill said. He was gone in a flash and Dipper was sound asleep just a few minutes later. "So, that's what's been going on. Well, at least what I've seen." Mabel finished. "Oh. Okay then… So Bill won't be bothering us for a while right?" Stan asked. "Yeah. Dad said 'for now' but I don't trust him." Cynthia added.

Ford went upstairs to check on Dipper. He felt bad about what happened with the song thing and wanted to apologize. "Dipper?" Dipper moved his leg and kept on sleeping. "Dipper?" He asked again. Dipper shot up. He wasn't having what you would call a 'good dream'. "You okay?" Asked Ford.

"N - No. I saw Bill." Dipper was shaking, but Ford calmed him down. "When did he come here?" Ford looked concerned. "He came about five minutes ago, I think. I fell asleep but he was… haunting my dreams." Dipper looked scared. Ford looked calm. "Dipper it's okay. What'd he talk to you about?" Dipper looked annoyed all of a sudden. "He wanted to make another stupid deal. I denied though. I was really tired and wasn't in the mood." Dipper sighed. He sat up finally, and found Ford sitting on his bed. "Dipper, I think that you were really brave not to kill Multibear. I honestly would never have even come across the Manotaurs. I just wanted to say sorry about my reaction." Dipper accepted his apology. 'Grunkle Ford looks tired too.'

Dipper looked around. "Wow. Bill was right. This place did turn a bit gray during the past few days." Dipper admitted. "Now that I think about it, it is a bit more gray than usual." Ford agreed. Dipper looked at himself. He realized how beat up he looked. "I'm gonna go get a few bandaids for these cuts." Dipper said, getting out of his bed.

Dipper walked into the bathroom and started to open the medicine cabinet. "Hey, Dipping Sauce. How's it goin'?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked beside him. "Not so well with all these cuts but, okay." He replied. Mabel looked at him as he grabbed the box of bandaids. "I talked to Cynthia about not telling everything she knew." Mabel said hoping Dipper would at least ask for help with the bandaids. "Thanks, but I understand that she couldn't help it. Like Bill, she does know everything." He said. 'Except for the future.' Thought Mabel.

Cynthia was downstairs talking to Pacifica. They'd become good friends already. They were both sweet, snarky, snappish, and both liked Dipper. They found that they were perfect friends for each other. Dipper started to walk down bandaged almost everywhere. "Hey." Dipper said. Mabel was following behind him. She was holding the bandaid box. She was holding it beside her just in case Dipper found any more injuries. "Dipping Sauce is back!" Mabel said as if Dipper hadn't been out of their room in forever. "Pfft! Right Mabel. I haven't been up there for a million years." Dipper said sarcastically.

Mabel punched him in the arm softly. Dipper punched her back just the same. "So… Where's Poindexter?" Stan asked. "I don't know. He didn't come down with us. He just kinda stayed in our room." Dipper said with question in his voice. In fact, Ford was upstairs looking through Journal Three. He grabbed his trusty pen out of his pocket and started to write in more information about Bill. 'Do NOT let him possess you! If too late, you will not be able to repossess your body because he may have already done something horrible to it.' He wrote. He thought about what he was writing in this Journal and grabbed an invisible ink pen and started to write.

'My great - nephew, Dipper, has been possessed by Bill before, and has been able to get his body back with the help of his sister, Mabel.' Mayor Tyler was watching a wrestling show saying: "Get 'im, get 'im!" Dipper went over to the floor and sat down with him to watch as well. "I'm gonna go… doesn't matter, you guys aren't listening…" Mabel said, walking back up the stairs. "Grunkle Ford?" She asked. Ford quickly put away his pens and shut the Journal. "Y - Yes?" He said. "I'm worried about Dipper. I overheard what was going on when you were trying to talk to Dipper." Mabel explained.

"So… you were eavesdropping?" Ford asked with a confused look. Mabel had a dictionary with her. "Now that I've looked up what it means, then yes. I was basically eavesdropping." Mabel said, throwing the dictionary behind her. Ford sighed. "I'm worried about Dipper too. I don't understand how he's not going insane since Bill's possessed him." Ford tried to say without causing fear upon Mabel. "Hmm…" Mabel said. "Shut off the lights." She finished. "Huh?! Why?" Ford asked, surprised. "I'm just trying to test something." Mabel replied with an achieving look.

CHAPTER 9: Dipper's Case of Insanity.

Mabel grabbed Dipper's black light that he carried with the Journal. Ford looked fearful about what Mabel was trying to do. Mabel held up the black light and found that Dipper wasn't completely sane. He was on the verge of insanity mostly. Everywhere, the same words in invisible ink. I Can't Sleep. I Mustn't Fall Into Bill's Hands.

Ford was frightened. 'I don't understand how Mabel was so sure that this would probably be here. Maybe not these words, but still, she is a smart girl.'

"Mabel, how did you know this would be here?" He asked. "Oh, I knew. I had just forgot to tell you for a while." Mabel explained. Ford looked stunned. "I never… I… Don't know what to say." Ford blinked a couple of times. He read every time the words had been written. 2,502 times. 'What has Bill done to him?' Thought Ford. Ford realized that Dipper was being driven to insanity, just like how Ford was 30 years ago. "Ever since my sock puppet show, Dipper's been traumatized. He thinks I don't notice his girly screams at night, (in which I do tend to laugh, and giggle,) so I act like I don't. I found Dipper's black light thingy and accidentally turned it on. Then I found all of this," Mabel said gesturing to all Dipper's reminders.

"I wanted to tell you, but you two were playing Dungeons, Dungeons, and Even More Dungeons." Mabel continued. "It's Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons…" Ford mumbled under his breath. Mabel looked around. "I just want to know. Why?" Ford walked over to Mabel and hugged her. "It's all right. I'll try and find a way to get him back to normal. I promise." Ford said hugging her a bit tighter. For the first time, Mabel felt him crying on her shoulder.

Mabel smiled a bit. She was… holding her gem gun. It was silent so, she had a fun time bedazzling Ford's jacket. Ford finally noticed what she was doing when she'd just finished the bedazzling. "Umm… Mabel, honey? Whad're you doing to my jacket?" He asked. "Nothing." She answered. They still had the black light on and Dipper walked in. "Oh… so… you guys know?" Dipper had asked. Ford looked up. Dipper looked really embarrassed. Mabel looked a bit weirded out. "It was his idea!" Mabel said quickly, pointing to Ford.

CHAPTER 10: I'm Still Your Brother.

Dipper looked at Mabel doubting what she had just said. "Right." Dipper said with a sigh. "Look Grunkle Ford, I'm not going crazy. I just spend too much time reading in the Journal." He lied. Cynthia walked in. Her first step in the darkly lit room, she had her jaw dropping from her mouth almost. "Dipper… When did you do this?" She asked. Her eyes turned into a deep yellow-orange; She was obviously scared for him. "It started like two weeks ago. Mabel's - " Cynthia hushed him. "Sorry I asked. I get how it started now."

Cynthia walked around the room, slowly gliding her hands across the wood. "This isn't good." She said. "My father's turned many people to madness, but when you resist like Dipper has been, there's no telling what could happen. If he surrenders to madness, if he joins my Dad, or even if he stays the same, losing his sanity, Dipper. I can't find any easy way to tell you this but, there's no way I know, to reverse this."

Dipper looked worried. Cynthia walked over to him. She rubbed his back softly. "No way even possible?" Ford asked. "Not that I'm aware of. And I know everything about this town." Cynthia replied, holding back tears. Dipper saw Cynthia's struggle and hugged her. Cynthia hugged him back, "So is Dipper going to be okay?" Mabel asked Ford. "I'm sorry Mabel. I don't know." He replied to her with as much kindness in his voice as possible.

Mabel hugged him again crying this time. "Dipper, no…" She said faintly. Bill was watching them from the fear - a - mid. Cynthia caught his presence, and ignored him. She knew he would be laughing. Dipper stopped hugging and went over to turn on the light. Then he walked over and grabbed the black light. Pacifica was hiding behind the door crying. 'Dipper's going insane?' She thought with agony. She started to loudly sob. "Who's there?" Ford asked, holding his hand out like a pistol, but then realizing that there was no point.

Pacifica opened the door and showed her crying face. Everyone looked at her with sadness. Cynthia went over and hugged her. She looked at Ford while he turned to talk to Dipper. "Excuse me, Ford? Why is there a smiley face on the back of your jacket?" She asked. Ford looked confused. "What smiley face?" He asked.

Mabel was still crying. "Why didn't you have the courage to tell me, Dipper?" She asked herself. Dipper looked at her. "I'm so sorry." Dipper said with sorrow in his voice. "Will you try to be the same?" She asked. "Yes Mabel. I'll try as best I can. After all, I'm still your brother." Dipper responded. Cynthia's eyes returned to normal, and she smiled. Suddenly, she felt a small tear fall down her cheek. She looked at Ford. He was crying too.

Cynthia went over to Ford. "Umm, I never answered your question earlier." Cynthia started. "That smiley face." She finished after she pulled Ford's jacket off. "Mmmhmm. Mabel." Ford called out. "Yeah?" She replied. "Is this what you were doing when you hugged me?" Ford asked. Mabel looked at him. "Noooo…" She said finally. Ford smiled at her and looked down. "Hmm…" He said. He looked back up. "And… How do I get them off?" He asked, holding up his smiley jacket. "Umm… you do what Soos had to do. Pick 'em off!" Mabel responded. Ford laughed at that. "Okay."

Pacifica thanked Cynthia for hugging her. She still found it hard to believe that Dipper was on the verge of going insane. "Um, Pacifica?" Dipper asked. "Yeah?" Pacifica looked at him. "What were you doing up here anyways?" He asked. Pacifica didn't want to lie. She'd already told enough lies throughout her life. "I was going up to see what you guys were doing. When I heard what happened, I couldn't help but start to cry." Dipper looked at her. Cynthia knew now that for sure Bill would be watching.

Dipper walked over to her. Pacifica looked down a bit. "I'm still Dipper." Pacifica looked at him. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Is there any way to stop it?" Pacifica asked with hope. "Not that I know of." Cynthia said. Pacifica looked at Ford. "I don't know either." Pacifica sat down on the floor. She started to cry again. Dipper looked down. "I know this isn't my fault, but… Why do I feel like it is?" He asked. Cynthia looked down as well. "Dipper - I… I think I do know how to reverse this!" Cynthia said looking up. "Be right back!" She said halfway out of the door. She ran back and grabbed Dipper's Journal. "And by the way Ford," She started, "I know what you added in here." She finished holding up the book. "I - I…" He started. Everyone was looking at him. Cynthia was running down the stairs. "Huh?" Dipper asked.

CHAPTER 11: A Solution, and A Deal.

Cynthia skimmed through the Journal. She realized how long it'd been since Dipper actually used it. She went to the page that Ford was writing in. 'Dad…' Bill appeared in a flash. "Yes?" He asked. Cynthia stopped running. "I didn't call you. Will you just leave this town alone?" She asked. "C - Cynthia!" Cynthia looked behind her. It was Dipper. He was running after her. "Dipper… Ugh. Dad, just make him go back to normal." Cynthia said looking back at Bill. "At one cost." He said. Cynthia frowned. She was annoyed. Cynthia rolled her eyes. "What?" She snapped finally. Bill looked amused. "What's the one thing you'd never want to do?" Bill asked.

Cynthia looked down. She obviously didn't want to do this. "I… I… I…" She stammered. Bill still looked amused. He changed into his human form. "So…" He started while sitting down. "What's it gonna be?" He asked. Cynthia looked down. 'What should I do?' She thought. "Um - Umm - I - Dipper? Help?" She stammered again. Dipper backed away. "Ah!" He screamed indicating to him stubbing his toe. "Ford!" He screamed out. "Dipper!"

Dipper came back with Ford. "Cynthia, what'd you do?" Cynthia fell down on her knees. "I don't know…" She replied finally. Ford looked at Bill. "Are you the same Bill? Because I've never seen you look like… well...this." Ford said questionably. "Yes, Stanford. I'm still Bill. Honestly, I never thought Cynthia would be the one to come to me." Bill answered, crossing his arms. "Wait, you went to him?" Ford asked. "I - I - I - I - I - I don't know anymore…" Cynthia replied. Ford looked at Dipper. He was face - palming himself. "Cynthia, I'm sorry but this is up to you." Ford said.

"I - I - I - I - I - I - Umm…" She stammered. She fiddled with her thumbs. "I… Dad… can you leave me alone? I'm not gonna make a deal…" She decided finally. "Okay. Sixer, Pinetree. You can go now. Cynthie's going with you." Bill said changing back into his regular form, and crossing his arms after. " 'Kay." Ford went over to Cynthia and pulled her arm. "Let's go." Cynthia nodded. Bill went into the fear - a - mid and chuckled. 'She'll never make a choice.' He thought.

Cynthia got up and started to walk. "I'm sorry." She said looking down. "It's okay… I understand that you were overwhelmed with fear that Dipper would never be the same. We all fear that. But if it's gonna happen, then it's gonna happen." Ford said. "I know. And I'm sorry. I just…" Cynthia looked at her feet. "I'm so sorry." Ford stopped. Cynthia kept on walking because she didn't notice him. "Cynthia." Dipper said. "Cynthia." He repeated. Cynthia looked up. "Hmm?" She asked.

Ford walked up to her. "It's not your fault, Cynthia." He said. Cynthia's eyes turned a deep blue. "I know but…" Ford walked in front of her. "It's not your fault." He repeated. "Okay. I understand." Cynthia said after a while.

CHAPTER 12: Another Day, Another Heartbreak.

Cynthia looked at the sky. It seemed to be clearing up a bit. "Let's go home." Dipper said. "Right. Okay." She replied. As soon as they got home Stan was feeding everyone. "Just in time, I'm starving." Dipper said. Stan held out a pot full of soup. "Mmm." Dipper said. "Um, Stanley? Can we talk for a second?" Stan looked curious. "What about?"

Ford walked him up to the top of the stairs. "Listen Stanley, Dipper's.. well.." Ford started. "Yeah?" He asked. "Well… Dipper isn't okay, we're guessing." Ford explained. "What's wrong with 'im? He seems just fine." Stan said, confused at the statement. "He's losing his sanity, Stanley." Ford finished. "What? How?" Stan asked. Ford looked at him and whispered in his ear: "Bill."

Stan looked back at Dipper. "I don't understand how he's not showing it." Ford walked him to Dipper and Mabel's bedroom. Ford grabbed the black light, and then turned off the bedroom light. "Here." He said pushing the 'on' button for the black light. "Oh my god… Is this real?" Stan asked hoping it wasn't. Ford nodded his head. Cynthia walked up into the bedroom. "Should we tell his parents?" Stan continued without seeing Cynthia. "Um, I think I can help." Cynthia said right after. Stan turned his head. "Okaaaaay."

Ford saw Cynthia come in. Stan was confused about why she was getting involved. "I searched through Journal Three and started to write in possible solutions. And Stanley, it's true. He's losing his sanity for sure. I've been a fool, and tried to ask my Dad for help." Cynthia's eyes once again turned a bright, saddening, blue. Stan walked over to her. "But my question is, did you ask him for help?" He asked. Cynthia's eyes returned to normal, and she opened her mouth to speak. But Ford answered before she could. "No, she didn't." He said. Cynthia growled at him for stealing away the moment. "Sorry, Cynthia." He said quietly. Cynthia walked back a bit because she was getting a bit claustrophobic. "Sorry. Too close?" Stan asked. Cynthia nodded.

Cynthia took a deep breath. "Oh and yeah, here's this." Cynthia said tossing Ford the Journal. He nearly caught it and had to pick it up. "Well, why don't I set you up on the floor in here and you stay the night?" Stan asked Cynthia. "Mmkay." She replied with a nod. "By the way, I never thought to ask this but, how old are you?" Ford said hoping for an answer. "I'm thirteen years old, in human years. Basically, in dog years I'd be almost a hundred!" Cynthia said jokingly. Ford seemed surprised. She'd only looked as if she were twelve.

Dipper went to bed after he ate. So did Cynthia. Cynthia wasn't as snug as she wished, but at least she didn't have to ask if she could stay the night, but instead, someone offered. Mabel was sound asleep in her bed, Dipper tossing from side to side every five seconds, seemed like. He started to talk in his sleep soon enough and Cynthia woke up as soon as he started. "Dipper. Dipper wake up."She said quietly, trying not to wake Mabel. "Dipstick. Dipping Sauce. Pinetree. Dip. Dipper. Tyrone. Somebody?" She tried. Dipper shot up, panting for breath. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Dipper turned to his side. He sighed. "What's wrong?" Cynthia asked. "Well, I don't know if I can do this any… longer. It's... tiring." Dipper said groggily.

Cynthia looked up at him. She looked worried. "Well just try to go to sleep for now. If anything happens, I'll try wake you up. Okay?" She asked. " 'Kay." Dipper said nodding. Dipper went back to sleep and Cynthia didn't have to wake him back up. But she was wide awake since she woke him up. Cynthia turned and sighed. 'Well… At least I have a roof over my head right now.' She thought. She was referring to the pouring rain. Cynthia sat up and started to look through Dipper's Journal. 'Nothing on cures…' She thought. 'At least I can try and add some in…' She continued thinking. Cynthia stayed up writing in the Journal until she fell asleep. Dipper woke her up later in the morning and told her that Lazy Susan had made breakfast. Cynthia smiled. She'd never had Lazy Susan's food before.

CHAPTER 13: And Yet, The First.

Cynthia walked down with Dipper, holding his hand in secret. Nobody noticed. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Cynthia let go of his hand. Dipper took her to the kitchen and sat her down. "Have you ever even had Lazy Susan's food?" He asked. Cynthia looked kinda… awkward at this question. "No." She said simply. "But I'm happy to try it." She added. Ford came out of the vending - machine - door and sat down as well. "You okay?" He asked finally. "Yeah. You?" She asked. Ford nodded. Lazy Susan put a plate in front of them each. "Eat up!" She said. Cynthia tried her first bite and loved it. She ate like she regularly eats. But she sped up her eating a bit.

Ford looked at her. "Do you like it? Cause you haven't said anything for a while." He said, hoping for an answer. Cynthia nodded. "Dipper, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? It's delicious!" Cynthia said after she finished her food. Dipper smiled. "I knew you'd like it." Dipper said, commenting on how great of an attitude she had about certain things. Cynthia got up and went over to wash her plate. "Oh no, I got it." Stan said. "Thank you, Stanley." Cynthia replied to him as Stan took her plate, and started to wash it. "I'm gonna go back to m - well your bunker." Cynthia said walking out the door. " 'Kay, bye!" Mabel said waving to Cynthia as she left. Cynthia went back a bit and waved. Mabel smiled and started to wash her dish too. Dipper left his plate and started to follow Cynthia. "I'm just gonna go… with her…" He said pointing towards the door.

Dipper tried to sneak behind Cynthia, but surprisingly, she didn't notice. "Guess who?" He said from behind her, his hands behind his back. "Aaah!" She said swinging a fist, her eyes turning a bright yellow. "Woah! Jeez! I didn't mean to scare you." He put her fist down and started to walk with her. "Seriously, Dipper? I'm just trying to go home." Cynthia said, her eyes changing into a fiery red with darker red flames. Dipper looked down at his feet as he walked. (Cynthia's eyes went back to normal,)"Dipper." Cynthia said. "Dipper." She repeated. "Dipper!" She shouted. Dipper paid no attention. "You're about to -" Cynthia started. Dipper fell into the same hole that Cynthia fell into two years ago. "- Fall into the hole." She finished. "Yeah. I think I got that." He said quietly to himself, trying not to blow a fuse in Cynthia. Cynthia sat down on a nearby log as Dipper got back up. "You okay?" She said turning her head to him. Dipper had scratched his knee during the fall. "Well no… not really." He said pointing to his knee. Cynthia's pale skin lightened a bit. "Yeah… I know." She said grinning.

She walked through the door, holding it open for Dipper. He walked in holding his knee. Cynthia giggled as she grabbed him a bandaid. Dipper took it from her, and put it on. Cynthia took his trash and threw it away. "So… you okay now?" Cynthia said, trying not to giggle. Dipper looked at her. He pointed to his bandaged knee. "Yeah. Ya think?" He said sarcastically. Cynthia giggled finally, and sat down. She looked through the Journal, and found no clues she could use to help Dipper. She grabbed out her pen and… "What're you doing?" Dipper asked with caution. Cynthia looked at him worried. "Um…" She started. Dipper looked over at what page she was on. Dipper looked confused. "Huh?" He said with a lot of confusion in his voice. Cynthia looked down at the page of the book and continued looking for possible cures. "Can you leave me be for a bit?" She asked her eyes turning just a little bit purple. Dipper looked at her eyes as she tried to hide them. "You're lying, aren't you?" He said. Cynthia looked up a bit, still trying to hide her eyes. "No…" She said, her eyes turning a deeper purple. Dipper looked at her, sitting up. Cynthia looked down, hiding her face.

Dipper looked back over to her to see what she was writing. "Dipper, you can stop. I'm not really doing anything." Cynthia said after Dipper was starting to annoy her. Dipper looked closely at what she was writing and saw what she was writing.

CHAPTER 14: The Possible Cure.

Dipper looked at her, surprised. Cynthia's eyes went back to normal a few seconds later, realizing that he saw, just what she was writing. "Cynthia -" Dipper started. "- Dipper, I know that you may be upset with me, especially since I'm looking for an incurable illness, basically." Cynthia interrupted. Dipper looked down and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you, to make you worry about me, but Cynthia, well… ya need to let it go. If it's gonna happen, then it's gonna happen. Okay?" Dipper asked Cynthia, hoping she would stop her endless search. Cynthia nodded, closing the Journal. She sighed. 'If I can't help Dipper, then what am I supposed to do? Let him go home when summer ends and let his parents find out that he's going crazy? No. I have to find another way to help him. Without, him knowing.' She thought. Cynthia put the Journal to the side, and laid back. She was tired. Dipper was too. Well, he always seemed like it.

Cynthia looked at him as he struggled not to fall asleep. He was troubled. Obviously. Cynthia got up. "Where are you goin' ?" He asked. Cynthia looked back at him. "To your house." She replied. Dipper got up and started to walk with her. Cynthia put away the Journal, and kept on walking. "So…" Dipper started. Cynthia looked at him. She had tears in her eyes, the color of them, a deep blue. Dipper looked at her, filled with sorrow. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Cynthia looked back in front of her, again, trying to hide her face. Dipper stopped her. "You're obviously sad about something. Is it about… well, the "thing" with me? Is it about something else, or what?" He asked. Cynthia looked back at him, her eyes back to her normal brown colour, and leftover tears, rolling down her face.

"N - No… Nothing." She stammered, looking for the right words. "And… Cynthia?" Dipper asked. Cynthia looked at him blankly. "What?" She replied finally. "How come whenever you're… explaining something, you don't stammer?" He asked, looking for the right words himself. "Well, why don't you ask yourself, the same, exact, thing? Well?" She snapped back at him, because she wasn't in the mood. Dipper looked down and actually thought about that. Cynthia looked back in front of her, and rolled her eyes. "I dunno." He said finally. Cynthia started to walk faster. Dipper saw that she was avoiding him. "What's wrong?" He asked, hoping for an answer, instead of being snapped at. Cynthia stopped. She didn't look at him, or at anything really. She just stared into open space, tears rolling down her cheeks again. She looked down after a while. "I… I…" She tried. She couldn't speak. She was still crying about how Dipper's condition could be hopeless. Cynthia's black hair was blown around in the wind. She continued to walk.

Dipper caught up with her, and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry." He said. Cynthia arrived at the Mystery Shack, taking Dipper's arm off her, and wiping away her tears. She went in, and Mabel had already started to bedazzle Stan now. Cynthia smiled a warm smile. Dipper came in behind her. " 'Sup Dip. Where've you been?" Wendy asked, taking Mabel away from Stan. Cynthia sat down and started to pick off the gems. "I've been at, well, Ford's, bunker." She said. Ford looked at her. "Nah, you can keep it. I'm not gonna be going back there much anyways." Ford said. Cynthia thanked him silently. He said: 'You're welcome, Cynthia.' Cynthia walked over to him. "Can I talk to you? In private?" She asked, hoping he would come with her. Ford nodded, and started to walk with her outside.

"So… you wanted to talk to me?" He said after a while. Cynthia looked up at him and nodded. "I think I found a possible cure for Dipper." Cynthia said brightly. She handed Ford the Journal. "I added some stuff in." She finished. Ford looked at her blankly. He went through the pages, and coughed. "You wrote all this?" He asked. Cynthia nodded again. She didn't like to do much talking.

Ford looked at her. He'd realized that Cynthia was wearing long purple socks, that went up to her thighs. She was wearing a torn shirt that had maybe her favorite band on it. And finally, she had on regular jean shorts, and sneakers. 'Huh.' Ford thought. Cynthia looked at him. "Ready to go back?" She asked. This time, Ford nodded. Cynthia nodded back and started to walk back to the Mystery Shack. Ford followed. "So, are you sure that it could work?" Ford asked. Cynthia looked worried. "I dunno know." Ford went inside the Shack. Cynthia followed. Mabel bedazzled Wendy this time. Cynthia giggled. "You want some help, Wendy?" She asked. Wendy looked at her and nodded rapidly. "Please." She said.

Cynthia giggled some more as she grabbed Mabel's gem gun and hid it from her. Mabel looked down sadly. But she giggled at Wendy. Wendy's face had a face under her chin, where Mabel also glued googly eyes. Wendy rolled her eyes, smiling. Cynthia started to pick off the gems, starting with the googly eyes. Cynthia giggled the entire time through. Wendy helped pick some gems off too, but it was only when Cynthia bursted out laughing at times. Wendy finished picking them off, and Cynthia was done laughing. Well, at least for now. Wendy sat down on the floor next to Dipper. He was watching TV. Same as Pacifica, and Dipper was getting squished. 'At least Cynthia's not clinging onto me'. He thought. But Cynthia had went down to Ford's room, and started to talk about this cure for Dipper. Ford saw her come in. "Don't worry about the fire." He said. "It's more efficient than shaving." He added. Cynthia giggled.

Ford finished 'fire shaving,' and turned to Cynthia. "So, the cure?" She asked. Ford looked at her and nodded. "I've got the ingredients. Love, and hope." Ford said jokingly. Cynthia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She said. Ford grabbed Journal Three and went to find Dipper. "Check for him around the TV. That's where I saw him last. Matter of fact, let me do that for ya." Cynthia said. She walked out and went over to Dipper. She… clung onto him. Dipper was pushing and pushing to get her off of him, but Cynthia led him to Ford. Dipper was finally free from Cynthia's grasp, and he looked at Cynthia.

"Why're we here?" He asked. Cynthia pointed to Ford gesturing for him to explain. Ford took out the Journal. "Cynthia's been… testing… and she says that she might have found a cure for you." Ford explained. Cynthia looked at Dipper. He was face - palming himself. "What's wrong Dip?" She asked. Dipper took his hand from out of his face. "I told you that I'd be fine, Cynthia." Dipper said disappointed. "But you betrayed me." He added. Cynthia looked down at her feet. 'I was only trying to help…' She thought. Dipper looked at Ford. "Dipper, I didn't know about that. All Cynthia told me was that she might have found a cure." Ford explained. Dipper looked at Cynthia. She let her head hang down. Her hair, covering her face.

Dipper looked at her hair as it fell around her face. 'She has blue and purple highlights underneath?' He thought, surprised. Cynthia put her head up a bit and looked at Dipper. "Yes Dipper. I do.' She said aloud. Ford looked confused. Cynthia put her head up all the way, and crossed her arms. "Did you pay any attention to my hair?" Cynthia asked, annoyed. Dipper looked embarrassed for a second or two. "Not really…" He said faintly. Cynthia looked at him. "Mmhmm. So, are you gonna sit around and do nothing, or are you going to let us help you?" Cynthia asked. Dipper looked at Ford, then Cynthia. "I guess you can try." He said.

CHAPTER 15: Dipper's Mind, and, 'Will It Work?'

Dipper looked worrisome. Cynthia grabbed a chair, and sat him down. "You ready?" She asked him Dipper nodded, and Ford opened up the Journal. He started to chant. "Get outseum. Dierski. Mayt Dertua, Befrium." Ford chanted. Cynthia looked at Ford as he chanted. 'Hopefully no one can hear us.' She thought as Ford finished chanting, and everything went gray. Dipper fell asleep suddenly. Cynthia looked at Ford. She tapped his shoulder. "We might need to enter his mind to see what's goin' on. 'Kay?" She asked.

Ford nodded and found the page in the Journal to enter someone's mind. Cynthia put her hand onto Dipper's forehead, and Ford did the same. This time Cynthia did the chant, and soon enough, they were in Dipper's mind. They looked around as they passed certain parts of his mind.

Cynthia looked through a door that said "Wendy," and got a bit mad. Ford tapped her shoulder and gestured for her to come along. Cynthia nodded at him and kept on walking. She saw another door that said 'NIGHTMARES." She pulled Ford's arm and he looked through with her. There was Dipper. But this wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. It didn't seem like it was in nostalgia or anything. It just seemed like... a raw dream. Cynthia walked. It wasn't a dream. Ford saw her walk through slowly, and he followed. 'This is where Dipper is.' Ford thought with hope. Cynthia looked around.

She was in paranoia. She'd never seen a dream as real as this one. She felt as if she was going to faint. Ford was in shock too. Dipper was in the middle of the dark faded room, sitting on the floor. Cynthia ran forwards to Dipper, but Ford held her back. Dipper turned around, his eyes yellow. Cynthia looked ready to fight all of a sudden. Ford looked at her. He looked worried. "Dad, what've you done with Dipper?" She asked. Bipper started laughing. "Oh, you missed it! I practically walked in and he, ran away!" Bill said laughing. Ford looked at Bipper as he walked around. "Boy, Pinetree sure is stupid! He actually gave up the second I came in!" Bipper said smiling. Cynthia looked at Ford, tears once again finding their way down her cheeks.

Ford was crying too, trying to hide it. 'We didn't even have much time…' He thought. Cynthia looked down. "I know." She said. Ford looked at her, his tears looked back up, at Bipper. She was not happy. Her eyes turned into flames, and she was ready to pick a fight- and it was going to be a big one. "Dang it Dad! We were trying to help him! And yet you can't even learn to give someone a chance!" Cynthia said, Ford trying to calm her down.

Cynthia pushed Ford away. Ford reached back out for her, but she put her arm out of reach. "Ah… Finally. Ya stand up to your old man. Except this time, I'm basically your boyfriend." Bill said, teasing her. Cynthia's eyes quickly went back to normal. "Cynthia…" Ford said. Cynthia walked back to Ford. "What do we do now?" She asked. Ford looked at her. "I don't know."

CHAPTER 16: Did it work?

Cynthia looked worried. She didn't know what to do either. But she had hope. Ford then looked ready to beat Bill anyways, even if he was in Dipper's body. "So… I don't mean to be mean but…" Bipper said, pulling out a pocket knife. He put it to his neck, smiling. Cynthia looked surprised. Ford was scared. "So unless you want Pinetree gone…" He said. 'Dipper… where are you?' She thought anxiously. She looked around. There was Dipper, calling for them. Bipper was ignoring him, but Cynthia knew that he was somewhere. And yet, she found him.

Cynthia looked at him and nodded. Dipper smiled. Ford looked at her, confused. 'Does she see Dipper?' Cynthia looked at Bipper. She still wasn't happy. Ford gestured for her to come with him and get out. She walked with him and gestured for Dipper to come too. Dipper followed.

Cynthia and Ford woke up, and Dipper's consciousness was there too. Cynthia smiled. Bill came out of Dipper's body. "I hope you know that, I enjoyed the ride." Bill said jokingly. Cynthia frowned at him. Bill entered the mindscape and left them all alone. Then Dipper's consciousness went back into his body. Dipper looked around, looked at his arms, legs, and then fell back into Ford's chair. Ford laughed. "So… is he going to be okay?" He asked. Cynthia looked at him, anxiously. She gave a shrug. Ford went over to Dipper anyways, and hugged him. "Ah… It's nice to have you back Dipper." He said.

Cynthia smiled. 'I wish I could have some sort of family member that cared for me as much as that.' She thought sadly. She went over and joined the hug. "Welcome back Dipper." Cynthia said with glee. Mabel knocked on the vending machine door. "Hey, you guys? I heard something going on down there. Are you okay?" She asked. Cynthia looked up at the door. "It's all right. I'll take her down." Cynthia said. She walked up the stairs, and opened the door. "Yes?" She said, trying to hide the glee in her voice. "Is everything all right? I heard some-" Mabel started. Cynthia interrupted her, and dragged her down the stairs. "Hey! If it's that bad, then you could have just told me!" Mabel exclaimed. Cynthia rolled her eyes and kept going.

Cynthia walked in with Mabel, to see Ford and Dipper still hugging. "What's going on? Is this a hug fest?" Mabel said, starting to cheer up. Dipper shook his head "Cynthia found me a cure." He said all cheery like. Mabel gasped and ran over to him. "Eeee! Is it true? Are you cured forever?" She asked, pushing Ford out of the hug almost. Cynthia shrugged again. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess he is though." She said, unsure if she should have even said that. Mabel squealed again, and hugged tighter. Dipper couldn't breathe. "Uh, Ma - bel? I can - 't breathe." He said, struggling to get out the words in time. Mabel stopped squeezing him as hard. "Ah… Thanks, Mabel." Dipper said, with a sigh of relief.

Cynthia walked back up the stairs, and grabbed Stan out of the kitchen. "Huh? Wait! I was eating!" He exclaimed. Cynthia dragged him, down and down the stairs. She opened the door, and walked Stan inside. "What's going on?" Stan asked. "Dipper's back to normal, Stanley." Cynthia explained as if it were simple. Stan ran over to Dipper, and joined the hug. Cynthia tried to join, but she kept getting overwhelmed by claustrophobia. Ford backed out of the hug and let her join in. "Thank you." she said. Cynthia walked into the hug. After a while, the hug ended. As Dipper got out of the chair, Cynthia kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad that you're all right." She said. Dipper smiled. Mabel jump - hugged him. Dipper fell back into the chair, and fell with the chair.

"Aaaah!" He screamed. Dipper hit his head, and Ford helped him get up. Mabel giggled. "You okay?" Cynthia asked. Dipper looked at her and nodded. He rubbed the back of his head. Ford wrapped a few bandages around his head. "Sorry Dipping Sauce." Mabel said. Cynthia giggled. 'Dipper's just fine' She thought. Mabel found her gem gun a few minutes later. She bedazzled Dipper's T - shirt, and  
made a smiley face. Dipper allowed her to do this, because he wanted to look silly. Mabel grabbed the fake I.D.s that they made to search around the town, and talk to Manly Dan about if he killed Wax Stan. Dipper laughed.

Dipper walked around talking in a goofy voice, soon to burst out laughing. Ford started to laugh too. Cynthia smiled, and eventually, started to laugh as well. Mabel started to pick off all of the gems, and Dipper helped. Ford and Cynthia looked at them and smiled thoughtfully. 'Lucky Dipper to have such a nice sister.' She thought. Ford looked at her, as she smiled.

Ford looked back at Dipper. 'Heh. So, I guess he's silly usually, just like Mabel. But.. maybe, he's a little more serious than he looks right now.' Ford thought. "He is usually serious. But he can be silly at times." Cynthia explained. Ford was happy for Dipper. Dipper was back to normal, and Mabel had her brother back. Ford looked at the door for a second, and then looked back at Dipper. "Something on your mind, Stanford?" Cynthia asked. Ford looked at her. 'Yes…' He thought. "No." He said simply. Cynthia looked at him, smirking. "I know that you do. No reason to lie." She said. Ford had forgotten that she could hear people's thoughts. He looked blank for a second. "Well, it's just that I wish that Stanley and I could have a great relationship as brothers like Dipper and Mabel do." Ford explained sadly. Cynthia looked at him. She dragged him over to Stan. "Uh - Hi Stanley." Ford said faintly. Cynthia pushed him over a bit, and smiled. 'I think I've made my point.' She thought.

Stan and Ford started to talk about what they were going to tell Dipper and Mabel's parents about Ford, and how Dipper almost went insane. "Maybe we tell them through a phone call?" Stan asked. Ford thought. "Yeah. Yeah, that seems good." Ford said finally. Stan started up the stairs. "I'm just gonna go call them. 'Kay?" He asked. Ford nodded. Stan grabbed the phone, and went back down the stairs. Pacifica followed.

Stan didn't notice her, but she still followed. When Stan opened the door, Ford noticed Pacifica. "Hey." He said. Stan pointed to himself, and mouthed: 'Me?' Ford shook his head, and pointed to Pacifica. Stan looked behind him and realized what Ford was talking about.

"H - Hi." She said quietly. "Well, come on in!" Mabel exclaimed. Pacifica looked at Dipper. 'Is - Is he back to normal?' She thought. Cynthia looked at her a bit more. "Yes. He is, Pacifica." Pacifica looked a bit more cheery. She ran over to Dipper. "Welcome back, Dipper!" She exclaimed. She hugged him. Dipper laughed. "It's great to be back." Dipper told her. Pacifica looked at Stan. "Why are you holding a phone?" She asked. Stan looked at the phone. "Oh, yeah, right. Poindexter here wanted to talk to Mabel and Dipper's parents. Right Ford?" Stan explained to her. Pacifica nodded in realization. "Yes. I wanted to talk to Shermy, since I've not been able to talk to him for thirty years." Ford said. He took the phone out of Stan's hand. "I'll take care of this." He whispered to Stan. Stan nodded.

Ford looked blankly at the phone. "What's the number again?" He asked. "Here you go." Stan said, handing him the phone number. "Oh… Thanks." Ford said, thanking him with a cough in his voice. *cough* "You okay?" Mabel asked. "Yeah. I'm just fine. By the way, Stanley, you might need to introduce me to Shermy… again." Ford said. Stan took the phone, and started to type in the number. Ford watched as Stan started to talk to Shermy. "Yeah... I'm right here… Stanford Pines. Mine is Stanley Pines. You would? Okay. Here he is." Stan passed Ford the phone.

"Greetings! ...How are you? ...Good, good. Yeah. It's nice to finally talk to you too, Shermy. Haha! Really? Oh, wow. ...Well, I have something to tell you. Yeah your son, Dipper? Well, he was on the verge of insanity...Oh no he's fine now! Yeah… Heh. Okay then Sherm. Bye." Ford said. His conversation was long, but still interesting. Dipper was finished picking off the gems, and Mabel had started to bedazzle Pacifica.

CHAPTER 17: Good Old Dipper and Mabel.

Ford looked happy. 'Finally, I've gotten a chance to talk to him…' Ford thought. Cynthia smiled when she looked at Ford. 'Never have I thought that Ford had a kid. Well, I'm happy for him anyways.' Cynthia thought.

"Well, they took it better than I expected. And, they didn't seem confused. They're actually the first people I've talked to and not have to repeat something." Ford said surprised. Ford watched as Mabel gemmed up Pacifica's gown. Cynthia giggled. "Maybe we should tell Wendy and Soos?" She suggested. Stan nodded at her. "Yeah. You don't mind, do you?" He asked. Cynthia shook her head. "No. Be right back." She replied, smirking. Cynthia went back up the stairs, and gathered Wendy and Soos. She dragged them down the stairs; like she did to everyone else. "Hey! What're you doing? I was just chillin'!" Soos exclaimed. "I was just chilling too! Why're you taking us down here?" Wendy exclaimed as well. Cynthia just smiled. "You'll find out." She said to herself.

Cynthia opened the door, and pushed the two in. "Here, you go." She said as she pushed them in. Soos looked confused about what was going on. Wendy realized a few seconds after what was going on. Kinda… "Wha… -" Soos started. Wendy didn't get it as much, but she could tell that Dipper was happy. "What have you done with the real Dipper, and where is he?" Wendy interrupted. "Dipper's right here!" Dipper said laughing, and pointing to himself. "Dipper was going insane, and Ford and Cynthia cured him!" Mabel explained cheerily. Soos realized what was going on then, and Wendy looked happy for Dipper.

Soos ran over to Mabel, and asked if she could bedazzle him too. Mabel finished Pacifica, and started on Soos's shirt. Soos laughed the entire time. Cynthia helped Mabel bedazzle him, and she enjoyed it. A lot of things buzzed around in her head though. Like why did Bill torture Dipper? Or if Dipper going to be okay forever? 'Oh well. Nevermind about that.' She thought. Cynthia giggled as Mabel finished up Soos, and Soos's giggling had finally faded away. Mabel had made a cute little question mark out of his shirt, which already had the pattern on it for her. So tracing the question mark on his shirt was very easy, indeed.

Cynthia was happy that her boyfriend was okay. Ford and Stan were happy for Dipper too. After a while, (and after a few more laughs,) Cynthia started home. She didn't want to have a certain chance of bumping into Bill, so she took a shortcut less traveled. She waved goodbye as she walked out, but Wendy was the only one who didn't wave back. With just a tilt of the head, and a peace sign with her fingers, Cynthia had kept on walking. Cynthia looked down at her feet as she walked. 'What was up with Wendy?' She thought. As she approached in her bunker, she looked behind her. No Bill. 'Something's wrong.'

"Miss me?" Bill said, exiting the mindscape. "How've you been? Good? Of course you are." Bill said. "Why can't you leave me alone? I'm just trying to go get some sleep. Okay?" She asked, annoyed. Bill looked at his pretend watch. "Mmhmm. Not what my watch says. See?" Bill said, showing her his fake watch. Cynthia rolled her eyes, and opened the door to the bunker. 'Ugh… I just wanna get some shut - eye.' She thought. Bill went back into the mindscape, his one eye still watching her. Cynthia knew he was watching, and felt uncomfortable. She went over to her chair, and laid down. A few moments later, she fell asleep.

CHAPTER 18: Cynthia's Dream.

'What's going on? I can't breathe! Every time I try to open my mouth, I can't inhale! Help! Someone!' She thought. There was no telling what type of dream this was. A dream caused by Bill, a good dream, or a Nightmare. Cynthia panicked. She realized that her surroundings were too nice to be a nightmare. Or a good dream. Not even a dream caused by Bill. Cynthia was alone, scared, and confused. 'What do I do?' She thought. Her surroundings were like her favorite things in the world. No Bill, and siblings that she could depend on. But no air. 'Heeelp!' She thought.

Cynthia was panicking. She didn't know what to trust or not, why she couldn't breathe, or if she could wake up. Cynthia tried to wake up. Not a single bit of 'awake' in her system. She still felt as if she were asleep.'He - elp me! Somebod...y…' She thought, almost passing out from no oxygen. "W - Wa - ke up! Co - me on Cyn - thia, wa - ke up!" Cynthia wasn't seeing anyone, and was starting to wonder if this was a trick. "Cynthia! Wake up!" Cynthia knew who was saying this now. It was the same scratchy voice that was known as her boyfriend. Cynthia shot up, to see Dipper, Ford, and Wendy. Cynthia was panting for breath. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked, hopefully.

Cynthia looked around. 'Looks like it's about noon. How long was I asleep?' She thought. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked again. Cynthia nodded. "How long was I asleep?" She asked. "From yesterday night, until this afternoon." Wendy answered. "I - I couldn't breathe. I was trapped in some sort of nightmare. And yet it was everything in life that I ever wanted. No Dad, and siblings." Cynthia said. That last part she said a bit embarrassed. Dipper rubbed her back. "Are you sure that it wasn't some sort trap that Bill made?" Dipper asked. Cynthia looked fearful. "It was too real to be something that my Dad could have created. It wasn't a good dream, or a trap from Dad. Just some sort of sick nightmare, I guess." Cynthia replied. Ford looked at her anxiously. He didn't even know what to think.

Ford opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. "I - Um, er…" Ford said, looking for something to say. Cynthia saw his struggle to say something. "I'll be alright. Don't you guys worry about me. I guess I just need to go clear my head." Cynthia said, getting up. Ford nodded, and opened up the door for her. "So, are you guys just gonna, y'know, stay here? Or are you goin' back to the Shack?" Cynthia asked before she walked out. "I guess we'll stay here. Unless you want us to go back?" Dipper questioned. Cynthia thought. "Nah. You can stay if you want." She replied. Dipper smiled. "Okay." He said, simply.

Cynthia walked out, and she didn't think about anything. She just walked. Soon enough, she fell asleep walking, in a straight line, somehow. It almost seemed like she was still awake. She went back into that dream again. 'Why am I here? Why can't I escape? I'm not supposed to be here! Wait, this seems like seconds, but I could be walking for hours! I need to wake up, before I run… out… of breath…' She said, straining. She found that she was being shaken, by someone that was trying to wake her up. She heard a faint voice, but couldn't tell who it was this time. "Cynthia!" They said. Cynthia's eyes shot open. She saw who was trying to wake her up now. It was Wendy this time. "What's going on with you!? You keep passing out!" She exclaimed.

Cynthia looked at the sun. It wasn't there. But the moon was. Cynthia had realized that the time in her wicked dream went faster. "I - Uh… I didn't… I don't know what happened. I just kinda fell asleep during my walk, and found myself in that dream again." Cynthia explained. Ford looked at her worriedly. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know how." He said, sadly. Dipper looked at Cynthia. 'What's the point of these dreams?' He thought. Cynthia shrugged. "I don't know." She said. Dipper looked at Cynthia with a bit of confusion. Cynthia looked down at her feet.

"There's something going on…" She said to herself. Cynthia could tell that Bill was watching. 'Maybe it's Dad'. She thought. 'A mind trap?' She continued on. Cynthia shook away her thoughts, and looked up. "Listen, I'm just going to go with you. And if I don't wake up tomorrow morning, like I usually do, then come get me. Okay?"she asked. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out." Ford said. 'I'll probably be awake anyways.' He thought. Cynthia nodded, and started to walk. Dipper joined her, and gestured for Wendy and Ford to come along. Wendy caught the gesture and pulled Ford's arm to come with her. Ford started to walk, and looked behind him. 'I could've swore that I saw Bill from the corner of my eye…' He thought. 'Oh well…'

Cynthia held open the door for Dipper. Dipper took over, and held open the door for everyone else. Wendy was last in, and she closed the door behind her. Cynthia went up the stairs to go to bed, and found that her little bedspread on the floor, was still there. Cynthia plopped her pillow to where her back was, and plopped down. She didn't care that she hit her head. Maybe a little… But she just wanted to get some rest, and actually be able to breathe. 'Like that would ever happen.' She thought. Cynthia fell asleep a few minutes later, hoping not to find herself in the same dream. She opened her eyes in her dream, and, still couldn't breathe. 'What do you want from me!?' She thought. She saw then, exactly who was conducting this dream. None other than Bill himself.

CHAPTER 19: No Dream Is Ever A Good Dream.

Cynthia panicked. 'Why can't I - breat - he? I sho - uld b - e…' She thought, almost passing out. Her eyes felt heavy. She knew she might pass out. But Ford woke her up just in time. "Cynthia!" Cynthia shot up, and gasped for air. "This has to stop. I can't help but think that this is unhealthy for you." Ford said with sorrow in his voice. Cynthia looked up at him. "I - I think I know who's doing this." She said.

"So Bill is doing this? But you said it was too advanced." Dipper said. Cynthia looked at her feet for a second, and looked back up. "Listen, I thought the same. But it turns out that it was some sort of mind trap." Cynthia explained as best she could. Soos looked at her. "So… how can we even help, if this is going on in your mind?" Stan asked. Ford looked at him. 'I just want to be able to sleep…' Cynthia thought. "Anything will help. As long as I can get some sleep. I haven't gotten any this entire time…" Cynthia said, rubbing her left eye a bit. 'Ohhhh…' She thought. Ford looked at Dipper. "You know what we'll have to do." He said. Dipper nodded, and passed him the Journal. Ford smiled. As soon as they entered, Dipper looked amazed. There was a door that led to everything: "Dreams, thoughts, hopes, wishes, nightmares, fears, loves", and so on.

Dipper walked into a wall as he looked around. He felt silly, but Mabel helped him up. "Thanks." He said. "Hee! You're welcome." She replied. Ford walked over to the door that said: "Current Dreams." He pointed to it. "This one." He said as he turned Dipper's head from the one that said "Loves" so he could focus. "R - Right. Let's go." He said. Dipper started to walk in. "Hold it." Wendy said. "Maybe it's a layout of different dreams?" She questioned. Ford shook his head. "No. This one." He said again. "Okay…" Wendy said in an unsure voice. Dipper opened the door and saw what Cynthia meant. 'Siblings, no Bill, and a perfect world. It's gotta be a trick.' Dipper thought. "Don't trust it…" Dipper told himself.

"Wow… This is so… so… Cynthia." Mabel said. "Yeah, dude." Soos replied. Mabel walked around, and saw Cynthia in a room of one of the houses. "There!" She said, and pointed. "She's struggling to breathe! We need to help her as soon as possible!" Dipper exclaimed. They started to run over to the house, and bust open the door.

'Dad, why won't you let me breathe?' Cynthia thought. "Heh. You are too funny. Why, I'm not letting you breathe because you're way better than me. So, how're you gonna get out of this mess?" Bill asked, tauntingly. "Cynthia!" Dipper shouted out. Cynthia looked over to see Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy, all inside the busted open door. 'Guys… You came to help…' Cynthia thought with hope. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked. Cynthia nodded. "I, Can - 't brea - the." She said without breath. "Oh! Right." Dipper said in realization. "C'mon guys! We've gotta help her!" Wendy said to motivate the others. "Right, dude!" Soos replied. They all ran over to Cynthia to help her, but Bill was still there.

"Going to help someone?" Bill said as he changed from his demon form, to his human. "Crap… I forgot about Bill." Dipper said to himself. Bill looked at Dipper, a smirk on face. "You're not going to help her, because you're not even in this dream!" Bill said, poofing them to where they first started. "Dang it! Do you remember where we went to find Cynthia?" Dipper asked Ford. Ford nodded. "It was in 'Current Dreams'." Ford answered. Dipper thanked him, and started to walk. Everyone else followed. "Well, here we are… Again." Stan said. Dipper opened the door, and walked in.

"Cynthia…! We're… We're back!" Dipper said bored from this bit. "I… Ple - ase, Help m - e…" Cynthia said, gasping for breath. Dipper ran back to her, but this time, Bill was literally waiting for them. "So… how was the fun?" He asked smiling evilly. Dipper rolled his eyes, and pushed Bill away. "Okay, Mr. Feisty!" Bill said jokingly. Dipper pulled Cynthia's arm, and took her outside the little house. "Um, can you still not breathe?" Dippr asked her. 'No…' Cynthia thought as she shook her head, no. "Um, okay… Let's get out of here, then!" Dipper exclaimed. He took Cynthia's hand this time, and started to run. 'C'mon… Just a few more steps…' He thought. As soon as Cynthia stepped out of the door, she could breathe.

As Cynthia gasped for breath, Wendy was in awe. "I just realized, how long can you even hold your breath? Cause, you were in there for a while, without breathing." She said. Cynthia was still panting for breath, and put up two fingers. "Honestly, it's two minutes…" She replied after a while. Wendy looked surprised. 'Wow…' Soos had finally caught her breath, and realized something."Wait, if I was in a dream, doesn't that mean that I basically don't exist in here?" She said. Ford looked anxious. 'Didn't think about that…' He thought.

Cynthia looked back at the door. "I guess that you'd need to fix the dream, in order to get rid of it." She said. Dipper nodded. "MmKay." He said finally. Cynthia walked back in, and pulled Dipper's arm. "C'mon…" She said as she walked halfway in. Dipper grabbed Soos's arm, and so on. Cynthia could not breathe once again. "Are you gonna be okay?" Dipper asked her. Cynthia nodded and thought, 'Yes, Dipper. I'll try, I guess…' She thought. Dipper walked with her to the house Bill was in, and rolled his eyes. "We're back, yada yada yada. We're gonna stop you, yada yada yada. We cool about that?" Dipper said exhaustedly. Bill nodded faintly, and rolled his eyes. "Right." He said meanwhile Cynthia was running out of oxygen already, and was going to pass out.

Her eyes felt heavier and heavier by the second. "Cynthia! No!" Dipper exclaimed. But Cynthia had already dropped, her body thudding on the slick floor of the dream house. Dipper looked frightened. He didn't know what to do. 'Should I go to help Cynthia, or defeat Bill?' He thought anxiously. Dipper was in defeat. Bill smiled. "Can't think it through, Pinetree?" He asked. Dipper looked at Bill. "No. I know what to do now." Dipper said with determination in his voice. Dipper ran over to Mabel, who had her gem gun with her. "Lemme just borrow this." Dipper said snatching the gem gun away. "Uh-" Mabel started.

Dipper ran over to Bill, and made a gem appear on his shirt. "Hey! Pinetr -" Bill started before Dipper went back to shoot out another gem. He kept on going, until Bill had a smiley face on him. "Grr…" Bill growled. He didn't enjoy this design on his shirt.

Bill started to flick off the gems, one by one. But Dipper pushed him out of the dream house, and out the dream door. It turned out that Bill had only entered Cynthia's mind. Soos stepped in front of the door. "Wha- Wait! Lemme back in there!" Bill said struggling to get Soos out of his way.

Soos just stood there. "Um… I don't think that I can hold him off much longer guys!" Soos shouted out to them. Dipper pulled and pulled Cynthia to the exit. Bill was getting way too mad to stand this scene. "Enough!" Bill said, swiping Soos away. "Aaah!" Soos screamed. Bill swiped Dipper away as well, and took Cynthia. He pulled her through the door, and threw her in another door. "Now. To deal with you Pinetree." Bill said. "Get off those kids!" Stan exclaimed, jumping to punch Bill. "Huh?" Bill said turning to him. Stan punched Bill, and as Bill fell, he kept on punching.

"Aagh! Get off of me you little idiot!" Bill shouted. Dipper ran over to help, grabbing Wendy's hand for her to come with her. But there was a big problem. "Well… Lookie who we have here. Dipper… and Mabel." A familiar voice said. It was Dipper and Mabel's voice. But it wasn't them.

Dipper and Mabel both looked over to the voice. "I - It's us." Dipper stammered, scaredly. "Who else, handsome?" Reverse Mabel said. Reverse Dipper smirked evilly. "You'd better run." He said, a floating knife hovering above his hand. "Eeee!" Dipper screamed. He cleared his throat. "Aaaaah!" He tried again. Reverse Dipper rolled his eyes, and started to walk over. Bill grinned. "Well, well. If it isn't Bill Cipher. We thought we'd never see you again." Reverse Mabel said. Bill looked confused. "I'd never met you. I'm just happy with your plans to destroy the Pines." Bill explained.

Reverse Dipper looked at Bill in confusion. "I'm pretty sure he's lying, Mabel." He said. Reverse Mabel nodded. "Why're they so small?" She asked asked. Reverse Dipper shrugged. Reverse Dipper went over to Dipper. He put the knife to his neck. "Like I said. Run." Reverse Dipper repeated to him. Dipper slid behind Reverse Dipper, and ran. "C'mon Mabel! You heard him! We can deal with Bill later! Just come on! We've gotta find Cynthia!" Dipper shouted. Mabel started to run as well. Soos, Wendy, Stan, and Ford followed.

CHAPTER 20: Reverse.

Cynthia found herself breathing, and felt relieved. She felt like she should go back and help Dipper, but she didn't know where he was anymore. Cynthia walked out of the memory, and started to look around. Nothing. 'It's as if Dad hid the door…' She thought. Cynthia started to feel around on the walls. 'Nothing that feels like a door.' She continued thinking. Cynthia sighed, her back to the wall. Suddenly, she fell through. "Aaah!" She screamed. Cynthia turned around to see Dipper and Mabel running towards the door. "Guys! I'm right here!" She shouted to them. Dipper stopped. Mabel did too. "But…" Dipper started. Reverse Dipper walked over to Dipper, the knife still hovering above his hand. "What the…" Cynthia started in confusion. Reverse Dipper held the knife to Dipper's neck again.

"I told you to run. Now, why didn't you listen?" He asked. Cynthia was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She was fearing this other Dipper. "Other Dipper! Wait- No… Reverse Dipper." Mabel named him. "Ooh! R.D. for short!" Mabel added. Reverse Dipper turned to Mabel, angrily. "Never, Ever, call me that." He said in a harsh voice. "Jeez, okay." Mabel said. Reverse Dipper turned back to Dipper to find his sister with him. "Mabel! Help!" Dipper screamed.

"No help for you, handsome." Reverse Mabel said, smiling. Bill was just standing there, about to walk out. Bill actually started to walk out, but Stan wasn't about to let that happen. "Hey, get back here you sick triangle!" Stan said, Ford joining him. Reverse Dipper walked over to Mabel. "I guess I'll have to deal with you." He said. Reverse Dipper was gone in a flash. "Wha, Where'd you go!?" She screamed. Mabel was about to make a step forward, but felt something cold, at her neck. "You're not going anywhere. Neither of you." Reverse Dipper said, a serious look on his face.

Mabel was stuck in the danger of a knife, and Cynthia was still standing there. 'What do I do? If I help Dipper, that other Dipper'll kill Mabel! And if I help Mabel, well, actually. I think helping Mabel first is my best bet. Other Mabel here seems to like Dipper.' She thought. Cynthia ran over to Mabel, and pushed Reverse Dipper's arm away. He swung at Cynthia's leg, and cut her. "Ah!" She screamed. 'No! If I can't help Mabel, then she'll die!' Cynthia thought, ignoring the pain for a second.

Cynthia pushed away Reverse Dipper each time he swung. Mabel ran over to help Dipper while Cynthia took care of Reverse Dipper. Cynthia was in more pain than she'd ever been in. 'Ah! I can't take it anymore! My leg hurts too much!' She thought in agony. Cynthia wasn't ready to fight. Reverse Dipper had swung at her arm this time. "Aah!" She screamed. Cynthia fell, and Reverse Dipper had her pinned to the ground. "Now, I told Dipper and Mabel to run. You let them disobey. See what happens?" Reverse Dipper asked. Mabel had gotten Dipper free from Revere Mabel, and started over to Cynthia. "Cynthia!" Dipper shouted as he ran. Reverse Dipper looked at Dipper, and threw his knife.

"Wait!" Dipper screamed. He ducked, and the knife had landed into a wall. Reverse Mabel saw this, and threw a knife as well, Dipper not noticing. "Dipper!" Mabel screamed. Cynthia was gone in a flash, and reappeared in front of Dipper, guarding him, and the knife in her shoulder. "Cynthia…"

Cynthia fell, her body dropping with a thud. Bill looked at her, a surprised look on his face. 'Cynthia… Why would you do that?' Dipper thought. Cynthia was losing a lot of blood, and Dipper was running to her. Ford let Stan handle Bill, and went over to help Dipper with Cynthia. Dipper was crying. "I - Is she gonna be okay?" He asked. Ford rubbed his back. "We need to wake up. Especially, Cynthia. If she looks like this when we wake up, we'll help her." Ford explained. Dipper nodded. Suddenly, everyone woke up. "Cynthia…" Dipper was crying in the real world this time. And Cynthia was just as damaged as she was before. Bill was even there. But most horribly, the Gleefuls. "So, how's your little friend?"

Dipper looked at Reverse Mabel. He turned back to Cynthia, and continued to cry. Ford ran to the living room. "Listen, no time to explain all of it, so I'll just give a small summary. We went into Cynthia's mind to help her with this too real of a dream, and ran into Bill, and these opposite versions of Dipper and Mabel. Cynthia shielded a dagger for Dipper, and now she's losing a real lot of blood. Please, you've gotta help her." Ford explained as quick as he could. Multibear looked at Ford. "I completely understand." He said. Pacifica ran to Cynthia, hoping that she would be alright. When Pacifica saw Cynthia, she started to sob. 'A dagger in her shoulder, a knife cut on her arm, and leg? Who'd do this to someone?' She thought in sorrow.

Then Pacifica saw the two twins, dressed in blue. Reverse Dipper was smiling. "See something? Or someone?" Reverse Mabel asked. Pacifica froze of shock. 'Who's this?' She thought. Cynthia moved a bit. "Cynthia!" Dipper exclaimed. Cynthia opened her eyes a bit. "D - Dipper. How B - Bad is it?" She asked. Cynthia looked at Bill, his surprised expression still on his face. "Heh. You c - can't get over that. Can you, D - Dad?" Cynthia asked, almost laughing. Bill didn't move, or even flinch. He seemed frozen. "I… Can't believe you'd do that for Pinetree." Bill said, his face still in the same expression, as if it hadn't moved for a million years. Cynthia chuckled weakly. 'Idiot… Doesn't know what an act of love is like…' Cynthia thought.

Cynthia tried to get up. "Oh, no no no. You can't. You're already really hurt." Mabel said in a caring voice.

Cynthia ignored Mabel. She looked at her injured shoulder. She pulled out the dagger. "What!? Cynthia, we could've helped you with that!" Dipper exclaimed. Reverse Dipper and Mabel were there the entire time, smirking. "So… W - What about it?" Cynthia asked, grimacing in pain, but trying to hide it. "I know that had to hurt. There's no way it couldn't." Dipper explained. Bill sat down.

'I wonder… if I'm really that bad of a father…' He thought. Bill tried to stop thinking about it."Cynthia… We really could've helped you." Mabel said. Cynthia rolled her eyes. 'Like there's a doctor in this place…' Cynthia thought in doubt. Cynthia limped her way to the bathroom. "Let me help!" Dipper and Mabel both said. They helped Cynthia get to the bathroom to get some gauze pads. As they put them on, Cynthia winced in pain.

"Hold still, and it won't hurt as much." Reverse Dipper said from the doorway of the bathroom. Cynthia turned her head, and growled. Reverse Dipper smiled. He walked away. "How do you think they came here?" Cynthia asked, still weak from pain. "Maybe they got here from Bill's tear in the universe." Dipper suggested. "Maybe the Shapeshifter escaped, and learned how to do a two body impersonation?" Mabel suggested as a question. Bill walked in the doorway. Dipper shook his head no. "That guy's frozen solid by now, Mabel." Dipper said, slightly thinking that what was said could be true.  
Bill had a serious look on his face. "Ugh. What're you doing here, Bill?" Mabel asked in annoyance. Bill rubbed his neck. "I wanted to…" He said. "Wanted to what, Dad?" Cynthia said, smirking. "Wanted to see…" Cynthia got more and more interested by the second. "See what?" She kept repeating.

"Wanted to see if you're okay…" Bill said faintly. Cynthia crossed her arms, as best she could. "Mmhmm." Cynthia said, her smirk fading. Cynthia started back to Dipper and Mabel's room. Dipper and Mabel helping her from falling. Bill was sitting again, and Ford was holding Dipper's Journal still. 'As long as this dream is over…' Cynthia thought happily. 'But what about the Other Gleefuls? They'll be ready to kill.' Cynthia thought worriedly.

But Cynthia couldn't stop thinking about what danger she, Mabel, and Dipper were in. 'Maybe I just ticked them off?' Cynthia thought with hope. Cynthia had hoped that there wouldn't be a need for anymore gauze pads. 'Oh…' Cynthia stopped herself from thinking about that, and focused on what was going on. Dipper felt like this was his fault. 'If I hadn't stopped running, then this never would've happened…' Dipper thought.

Mabel felt like the Reverses were clones from Stan's printer that he claims he "fixed", but was really just patched up with duct tape. Reverse Mabel was standing against the wall. "Well. Now what, genius?" Reverse Dipper asked. Bill pointed to himself, and mouthed: "Me?" Reverse Dipper nodded rapidly."Oh, I… Uh, I don't know." Bill answered finally.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Well, smarty. What do you think we should do now?" Reverse Mabel asked. "Well, you could let me heal a bit, and Dad could die. How about that?" Cynthia suggested. Reverse Mabel rolled her eyes, and turned away from her. 'As if I'd let that bug heal.' She thought. "What was that?" Cynthia asked. Reverse Mabel turned to her. "Nothing." She said quickly. Cynthia smiled. "Well, I'm just gonna… Y'know, go…" Bill said, walking through the door. Cynthia didn't say anything to him. Neither did anyone else. Bill walked out the front door, trying to ignore the stuff that Multibear was throwing at him. "Grr…" Bill growled at him. 'Stop throwing things at me!' He thought.

CHAPTER 21: Another Bill?

A few minutes later, the Reverses left, to where, is unknown. But there was still one Reverse that was left… His name, a someone we all know and love.

This someone was Bill, of course. Except, he wasn't looking like he normally would. He was blue. "U - Um, did you happen to see the Gleefuls pass through here?" he said, his voice shaken. 'Haha! This version of Dad is one I could get used to!' Cynthia thought. "Um… they just left a few seconds ago." Mabel said, confused. 'What is up with this guy?' She thought. "Oh, thank you! I'm not supposed to leave their side… But I'm working on it!" Reverse Bill said. He ran out the front door, but Multibear didn't throw anything at him. He was just confused. "Wait, wha?" He said. Multibear shook his his heads, and threw a rock. Thing is, Reverse Bill was already gone.

Reverse Bill ran up to the Gleefuls. Reverse Dipper turned, at him and stopped. "Why weren't you with us? What if we needed something?" Reverse Mabel asked. Reverse Bill looked scared. "Uh, I lo -, I got lost." He stammered. "And I saw a girl that looked like Cynthia!" He answered. Reverse Dipper crossed his arms. "Oh, I know all about that girl. Surprisingly, she didn't like Bill." Reverse Dipper answered, with a roll of his eyes. Reverse Bill bit his lip. 'Oh…'

Cynthia winced in pain as she tried to lay down. "Here. You can take my bed for the night. I'll sleep on the floor." Dipper suggested. "Thank you." Cynthia thanked painfully. Cynthia was helped onto Dipper's bed, but Cynthia was still in pain. She didn't want to admit it, but she was in more pain on the bed. That night, Cynthia woke up several times. And no, not like Mabel's favorite boy band, Sev'ral Timez. *I roll my eyes* She couldn't sleep too well, so she tried to get rid of some of the pressure by turning onto her back. It helped. But Cynthia couldn't help but let out a small cry of pain, every once in awhile. Dipper would wake up a bit when this happens, and check on her.

Bill saw this from the fear - a - mid, and thought about how this should be Dipper instead. "This should be Pinetree. I mean he was after all, the one they were trying to kill." Bill said to himself. Then he thought about what he should be doing. Finding a way to get rid of this forcefield.

The next day, Cynthia limped her way down the stairs, and started out the front door. "Wait, where are you going?" Stan asked. "I'm going back home." She replied. "Oh, no you're not!" Ford said jumping in front of her. Cynthia rolled her eyes, and was gone in a split second. Ford looked behind him, and saw Cynthia walking to her bunker. "Wait -" He started. "I got it." Dipper said running after her. Ford walked through the door, and shut it. 'Oh well…' He thought, sitting down on the couch covered in wads of gum.

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked. Cynthia turned to him. "Didn't you listen? I'm going home…!" Cynthia said, crying in pain. Dipper looked at her, worried. 'We can take care of you until you heal…' He thought. "You know I heard you." Cynthia said, turning back in front of her. "But, we could've." Dipper replied. Cynthia turned again, facing Dipper. She saw Reverse Mabel holding Dipper, and covering his mouth. Reverse Dipper was the one speaking. "How'd you…" Cynthia said, looking around. "How'd we get here so silently? A little friend of yours helped us. Suddenly Bill appeared from behind the two twins. "Yello." He said.

Cynthia growled at him. "How could you help them!? They almost killed me!" Cynthia shouted. Bill just smiled. Cynthia scoffed, and started to walk again. She poofed Dipper to her, his head spinning. "C'mon Dipper. Let's go." She said. Dipper and Cynthia started to walk forwards, and got stopped by Reverse Mabel. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" She asked. Cynthia grabbed ahold of Dipper's hand, and was gone in a flash of light. The next thing he knew, Dipper found himself in Cynthia's bunker. "So… you're getting better with your powers." Dipper said. Cynthia ignored him. She was grabbing a glass of water.

Dipper cleared his throat. Cynthia ignored. "Well, I think I'll just… go." Dipper said. Cynthia didn't care. She was just standing there, drinking her water. Dipper went to open the door. "Don't open that door." Cynthia said. "What?" Dipper asked, backing away from the door. "Do not, open that door. The Other Gleefuls are on the other side, with my Dad. And their version of him." Cynthia warned. Dipper kept going to the door. 'Idiot.' Cynthia thought. She dropped the glass, and in seconds, she was in front of the door. "Oh wait, you're serious." Dipper said, in regret of what his actions were about to be. "Yeah." Cynthia snapped.

Cynthia walked back to where she was, and picked up the glass. 'Made me drop my favorite cup.' She thought. Cynthia washed it out, and put it away. "So… Why'd you try to stop me from opening the door, really?" Dipper asked. Cynthia turned her head to him. "Because that other Dipper, has a knife ready to draw blood. Good enough a reason for you?" Cynthia said. Dipper nodded. 'Didn't think about that…' He thought. Cynthia sat down, her leg not reacting well to that. "Eee!" She screamed out. Dipper grabbed a pillow, and propped up her leg. "Thank you." Cynthia said. "You're welcome." Dipper said. "Oh wait. I need to do something." Cynthia said, getting up. She walked to the door, and opened it. Reverse Dipper was there, his knife ready. Cynthia cut her eyes at him, and raised a fist. She punched him in the face. Reverse Dipper fell, toppling onto Reverse Bill, and Reverse Mabel. Cynthia laughed. She closed the door, and went back over to the chair. "There we go." She said simply.

Cynthia sat back down, but heard a knock on the door. She already knew who it was. Cynthia walked over to the door, her fist ready. As soon as she opened the door, a fist landed in Bill's face, because Reverse Dipper had hid behind him. "Idiot." Reverse Mabel said, flipping her hair behind her. Cynthia rolled her eyes, and slammed the door. She was gone in a blink of Dipper's eyes, and back. "I just punched the crap out of them, so… you might not want to go out there. I might've ticked them off." Cynthia warned. Dipper nodded. 'When can I go back?' He thought. Dipper walked over to the door anyways, and opened it. 'Idiot!' Cynthia thought. Dipper walked over Bill and Reverse Dipper, and walked away. "Huh. That was easier than I thought." Dipper said aloud.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, and shut the door. She bit her lip. 'Maybe I should go with him?' She thought. Cynthia opened the door again, and walked over the two as well. "Huh. Dipper was right. That was really easy." Cynthia said in agreement. Cynthia caught up with Dipper, and started to walk with him. "So, why'd you come after me?" Dipper asked. Cynthia looked at him. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you don't heed my warnings." Cynthia suggested. Dipper laughed at that. Cynthia looked back in front of her. She could tell that Bill and the Reverses were coming in behind. Cynthia shut her eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?" Dipper asked. Cynthia opened her right eye, and pointed behind her. "Oh…" Dipper realized.

Reverse Mabel threw a dagger at a tree. "Yup. I definitely ticked 'em off."

Cynthia grabbed Dipper's hand. "Run!" She exclaimed. Dipper started to run with her, and another dagger landed closeby. "Uh oh." Dipper said to himself. Cynthia pulled his arm out of the way of another dagger, and pushed him ahead of her. "Wait, what about you?" He asked. "Don't worry about me. I'm already injured, so there's not much of it getting worse… apart from death." Cynthia said aloud. Reverse Dipper smiled at that. 'A chance to kill her.' He thought. Reverse Dipper threw a dagger at Cynthia, leaving her other arm bleeding.

"Aah!" Cynthia cried in more pain than ever. Dipper saw this, and slowed down for Cynthia to catch up. He grabbed her arm that wasn't just injured. "C'mon!" He said, speeding up. Cynthia didn't speed up, but the two were gone in a quick flash. Reverse Dipper had thrown a dagger the second before this happened, and it landed in a closeby tree. "Cy -" Dipper started. Cynthia hushed him. 'No one in the living room… Weird.' Cynthia thought suspiciously. Dipper caught this as soon as she hushed him. "Where is everyone?" He asked. "Up here!" A familiar voice called. It was Mabel's voice. Cynthia and Dipper both walked up the stairs, and Cynthia walked a bit faster. "God, I need another gauze pad…" Cynthia said to herself.

CHAPTER 22: Healing Is Overrated. _((Could not think of a title.))_

Cynthia walked in Dipper and Mabel's room, everyone rushing to her. "What happened?!" Stan asked. "We ran into the Reverses." Dipper explained. Ford was already holding the gauze pads. "Here you go." He said as he put one on Cynthia's arm. "Thanks." Cynthia said. Ford nodded. "So, why'd they try to kill you again?" Wendy asked. "I kinda… Opened my door, and punched them. Twice." Cynthia said quietly. Stan facepalmed himself, and said, "That's how you make an enemy, or make someone want to kill you." He said. Cynthia grinned. "Honestly, they're nothing but trouble. Plus, they attacked me first. So they started it." Cynthia explained, as if she didn't do anything.

Stan took away his hand from his face. "Look kid, you're really creepy in my eyes. But as long as you aren't working with the triangle, I'm fine with you taking any sort of role in my life. Okay?" Stan said. Cynthia's eyes turned into flames. She growled at him. Quickly, they returned to normal. "Okay." Cynthia said simply. Stan looked creeped out. "Okay then…" He said in a small voice. Cynthia chuckled. 'I think that if I lose anymore blood, I could die.' Cynthia thought scaredly. Dipper put away the gauze pads, and and went back to Cynthia. Bill was watching this from the Fear - a - mid. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Cynthia. 'Oh… They didn't have to cut her so deep…' He thought sadly.

Cynthia went home that night, and she didn't sleep well. Reverse Dipper and Mabel kept trying to assassinate her during her sleep, but Cynthia would punch them in the face each time. Dipper stayed the night with her, so that Cynthia would have someone to tend to her needs. Cynthia didn't really need any help from Dipper that night. She would cry in pain every once in awhile, but she didn't need assistance. Cynthia woke up the next day, at 3 AM. "Wow. You're up?" Cynthia asked. Dipper saw her and nodded. Cynthia rubbed her right eye, and laid back down. "So, you just sit around in the middle of the night?" Cynthia asked. Dipper shook his head. "No. I just woke up not long ago." Dipper replied. Cynthia turned to her side, painfully. "You need help?" Dipper asked. Cynthia just turned her head a bit to him and said, "No."

Reverse Mabel and Dipper were both awake at this hour, plotting a way for them to wipe out the Regular Pines. "Hmm. Maybe we could -" Reverse Bill started. Reverse Mabel stopped him. "We could sneak up on them?" She suggested. Reverse Bill squinched up, a bit angrily. Reverse Dipper didn't agree with this idea. "No. "Cynthia" will punch me again. I've already dealt with that 5 times in a row." Bill was just sitting on the floor, idly. "Are you even gonna do anything?" Reverse Mabel asked in annoyance. Bill shook his head, smirking. "Nope." He said simply. Reverse Mabel scoffed, and flipped her hair at that statement.

Cynthia fell back asleep a few 10 minutes later, but she still woke up about an hour later. "Why're you still awake?" She asked. Dipper looked at her. "I can't sleep. Did I wake you?" He asked. He was looking through the Journal, and was clicking his thinking pens. "No. I just thought you'd be asleep." Cynthia replied, sitting up a bit more. Dipper laid down. "I'll just… go to sleep." He said, thinking of the words. Cynthia got up, grabbed a fresh pair of clothing, and walked to her bathroom.

"Where're you going?" He asked. "I'm going to take a bath. Duhh!" Cynthia explained, teasingly. Cynthia came back out a few minutes later, but without her bandages. "Wait, where are they?" Dipper asked. "What?" Cynthia replied. Dipper pointed to her shoulder, arms, and leg. "Where are the bandages?" He added. Dipper sat up. "Where are you going now?" He asked as Cynthia walked to the door. "Exploring. Coming?" She asked. Dipper got up, and grabbed his vest. "Okay then, let's go." He said simply. Cynthia opened the door, and walked out. And Dipper followed.

CHAPTER 23: Later On That Day…

Dipper looked up from his Journal, and pointed. "And that's where we found a jewel that could grow and shrink things. We almost left Soos shrunk!" Dipper said laughing. Cynthia laughed too. "How could you ever forget him?" She asked. Dipper shrugged. She paused. "What's wrong?"

Cynthia looked at Dipper and turned his head to where she was looking. "Oh… That's just a Gremomblin. I brought one into the Shack once! Long story short, we ended up with Stan in a gold suit, and a really funny dance/song." Cynthia looked away, and kept walking. "So, uh, anything you'd like to do besides listen to me tell silly stories?" Dipper asked. " 'So, uh,' got any good stories to tell?" Dipper thought about that statement. "Actually, I do have one." Dipper said. Dipper went on about how he got to punch Gideon like a million times, and how he and Mabel almost went home. "A grappling hook? But she could've picked something else. Like something fun. But it did save your skin, so…" Cynthia stopped talking. 'I guess her grappling hook was pretty useful.'

Cynthia paused for a second. She looked at a tree that didn't belong. It had yellow leaves, in the middle of August. "Dad, I know where you are, there's no point in hiding." She said, Dipper trying to follow her gaze. "So you caught me. No biggie. It's not like I have anyone with me." Bill said, stepping from behind the tree. As soon as Bill said that, the Reverses appeared from behind. "Dipper, come on. Let's get out of here. I'm up way too early to have to deal with these four." Cynthia said, pulling Dipper the other way around. "Okay…" Dipper said quickly. 'Like I'd mess with those creepy people, after they almost killed me.'

Dipper was zoned out, only to zone back in, after being slapped by Cynthia. "I said, 'Dipper come on' like a million times! Why didn't you listen?!" Cynthia shouted. Cynthia pulled Dipper into the bunker, and pushed him onto the chair. "I'm sorry. I just… I zoned out. But you didn't have to slap me. You couldn't have just said 'Earth to Dipper'?" Dipper asked. "Honestly, I've never heard that phrase before." Cynthia explained. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I slapped you. But you really need to focus on what's happening around you." Cynthia added. Dipper nodded. "Okay, but, I just realized. I've been telling you about me all day. But you haven't told me anything about you." Dipper said. Cynthia held her breath for a second. 'Not the best topic to talk about…' She thought.

"It's not?" Dipper asked. Cynthia looked at Dipper in shock. "You can hear my thoughts?" She asked. Dipper cocked his head in confusion. "No. You were talking out loud." He explained. Cynthia shook her head no. "Yeah, it's not the best topic. But I do like to write. Maybe I could write down a bit about me?" Cynthia pointed out in hope for agreement.

Dipper looked disappointed. "No. I'd rather you talk about it." Dipper disagreed. Cynthia sighed. 'I really don't want to talk about myself.' "Maybe not…" Dipper said quietly. Cynthia sighed. "I'm sorry but, you'd never like it as fact. My life is a total abomination. There's no doubt about it." Cynthia admitted. Dipper put the side of his head on his palm and let it rest there. He fell asleep eventually, and so did Cynthia. It was still early after all.

CHAPTER 24: Canceling Weirdmageddon

Cynthia woke up a couple hours later, and found Dipper asleep still. She started to make an omelet, as Dipper started to wake. "Finally awake?" She asked him. Dipper nodded. "How long have you been up?" He asked. "Two hours. Making breakfast. Omelet. Toast." "Why's the toast taking so long then?" Dipper asked sitting up. "Oven." Cynthia replied. "Wait, you have an oven in here? How much can you get in this place!? Oven… Sink… Stove?" Dipper asked in a surprised voice. Cynthia looked around. "Bathroom, Television, Microwave, chair, etcetera." She said finally. Dipper fell back. He sat back up when Cynthia was done cooking.

Dipper then realized that they should have been looking for a way to defeat Bill. 'Um… Cynthia?' Dipper tried to say, but no words came out. "Hmm?" "Shouldn't be trying to find a way to defeat Bill, instead of dealing with those other versions of me and Mabel?" Cynthia thought. "Do you know any clues to how we could beat him?" She asked him, smiling. Dipper frowned. "No. I don't- Oh, wait, now I get it! Great-Uncle Ford! He knows!" Dipper exclaimed. "Bingo." Cynthia said pointing a fake gun at Dipper. Dipper grabbed Cynthia's hand and started running out the door. "Wait, I didn't even put that in the microwave for later!" Cynthia screamed.

Dipper had dragged Cynthia all the way to the Mystery Shack. She had fell on her butt, halfway there, so Dipper was dragging her on her butt. O_o. Cynthia had stopped struggling, a few steps after Dipper started dragging her. She had just held an awkward expression on her face, and waited until they got there. She crossed her arms, and waited. Dipper tapped her shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!" Cynthia said, realizing she was in the floor. "Sorry. But… we're here!" Dipper explained. Cynthia growled. She stopped, and got up. This time she grabbed Dipper and dragged him inside the Shack. Dipper didn't fall down when Cynthia dragged him, but he did look awkward.

Once Cynthia had stopped dragging, Dipper asked Toby Determined if he'd seen Ford. "Nope. But once this stuff is over, I'm going back to trying to pursue my dream as… 'The Razz Dazzler!'" Dipper rolled his eyes, and walked away. Cynthia followed. Dipper went upstairs, and Cynthia walked over to the basement door. She typed in the code, and started walking to the elevator door. Dipper stepped in front of Cynthia, and grabbed the lantern.


End file.
